The Marauders Greatest Achievement
by Son of a Marauder
Summary: Harry Potter never makes it into the Dursley Household and instead grows up knowing who he is and what he wants. It is a confident, intelligent and powerful Harry Potter who arrives at Hogwarts in 1991, a Marauders son who will stir Wizarding world like a potion. Intelligent!Independent!Powerful! Harry, Ravenclaw Harry/Hermione pairing! M for safety, cursing and future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Note: This is not a Marauder Era Story, it's about Harry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the aspects involved however everything other than the opening (Taken directly from 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone which is written by J.K. Rowling) is how my version of the Harry Potter Books.**

**The Marauders Greatest Achievement - Prologue**

**_(Beginning of J.K.R's writing)_**

Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

**_(End of J.K.R's writing)_**

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

Had any of these people been paying more attention or maybe just not have turned their backs so quickly, one of them might have seen what would happen next.

A large black dog moved silently from the shadows, coming into view beside Number 4 of Privet Drive. The large dog surveyed the area quickly, with both eyes and nose and once it seemed to find the area acceptable the dog moved back into the shadows and moments later a young man came out in its place. The young man was of decent height with shoulder length black curly scruffy hair, light skin completion and lean but muscular build, dressed in Muggle Jeans and a Bikie Jacket he appeared to be just out of his teens.

Said Man walked across the front yard to the doorstep of Number 4 and bent down next to the peaceful baby. "The nerve of the old bastard leaving my godson with these assholes, don't you worry Prongslet, Uncle Padfoot won't leave you." The young man said as his eyes began to water, he picked up the boy and put the letter in his back pocket. "Wormtail will get his soon enough," He said as he walked back towards the shadows. "I won't fail you again Prongs," He whispered before disappearing from sight. If one looked close enough, they may have been able to make out the figure up with the stars, flying away on a broom.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

"Moony! Moony!" The same young man yelled, clutching Harry in one arm and pounding on the door of the small house, his broomstick deposited on the front law.

"You have some nerve showing up here Sirius," A male voice said from behind him, when Sirius turned around he found a medium length brown haired man who looked older than Sirius knew he was with his shabby clothing and tear-stricken eyes. "What are you doing with him?!" The brown haired man shouted pointing his wand accusingly.

"It wasn't me Remus!" Sirius shouted in defence, Remus remained silent in return still clutching his wand. "I would have died before I betrayed James and Lily Moony, you know that!"

"Then why did you!" Remus shouted advancing slightly, aiming his wand right between Sirius' grey eyes.

"I didn't! Peter was the secret keeper! I swear to you Moony, it wasn't me." Sirius started his sentence shouting but finished softly.

"Then why do you have Harry?" Remus said lowering his wand slightly, "If you weren't there why do you have him?"

"I went to the Potter Cottage and found it destroyed, Hagrid was already there he walked out with Harry as I was about to walk in. I got a glimpse of James' b-body, before asking the half-giant for my godson. He said no that he was under strict orders by Dumbledore to take him straight back to him. I told him that I'd go look for Pettigrew and gave him my bike but I didn't I followed him on my broom to Lily's sisters house. Dumbledore left Harry on their doorstep with nothing but this blanket and this letter, I had to take him I'm supposed to look after him now." Sirius said whipping the letter out of his back pocket and walking slowly to hand it to Remus. "I don't know what it says, I didn't read it but Dumbledore just left him there and you know what Lily said about her sister, her and her whale of a husband were horrible too her. I had to take him away from there, I had too!"

Remus snatched the letter away still not trusting Sirius, looking down at the letter's address it did indeed say;

_ 'Mr. and Mrs. V. Dursley  
>4 Privet Drive<br>Little Whinging  
>Surrey'<em>

"Inside," Remus said flicking his wand to the direction of the door, Sirius complied without hesitation taking the still sleeping baby with him. "You're telling me that Peter betrayed them."

"You've got to believe me Remus, I had nothing to do with it." Sirius said putting Harry down on a nearby couch.

"Why would James choose Peter over you? You are – were – his closest friend, the best man at his wedding." Remus said letter and wand still in hand.

"He said something about choosing the least likely target and that Voldemort and his cronies would come after me as the most likely target. I agreed to it because it seemed like a good plan at the time but the traitorous bastard ratted!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He should have seen it coming," Remus commented lowering his wand.

"They were as prepared as they could be!" Sirius yelled in defence.

"No I mean Pettigrew and being a rat, it must just be in his nature." Remus said chuckling woefully. It took Sirius a moment but he got the joke after a minute and laughing slightly.

"Does that mean you believe me?" Sirius looked up with a previously unknown hope.

"I believe that you'd never go against your best friend." Remus said as he was quickly engulfed by Sirius, the longer the embrace lasted the deeper the sobs got.

"We have to look after him Remus; we're all he's got." Sirius said once both men regained their composure.

"I know Padfoot, I know." Remus said as he and Sirius prepared for a long night.

**- The Marauder's Greatest Achievement –**

"You're wanted Sirius," Remus said the next morning, handing his friend the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Of course I am," Sirius said dryly, slapping the newspaper away, "We need to leave."

"I agree, but where to?"

"Gringotts."

"Sirius, you're wanted we can't exactly just roll up into the bank!" Remus protested loudly and winced when he seemed to startle Harry from his previously peaceful slumber.

"Da'? Ma'?" said baby muttered, reaching his tiny hands out from under the blanket blindly. The men shared a pained look before Sirius got up and moved to the baby.

"Shhh Prongslet," He said picking up the small baby in his arms and sitting down on the couch. "Uncle Moony was being loud wasn't he," Sirius said poking the baby's nose.

"Pa'foo'," Harry said before settling his head on his Godfather's shoulder. The innocence in the baby's voice caused both the men's heart to pang remorsefully.

"How do we know the Goblins won't just kill you?" Remus said, conceding to Sirius' previous idea.

"Because they don't interfere with Wizarding affairs," Sirius said, watching the baby in his arms.

"Voldemort was potentially dangerous to them as well," Remus rebutted.

"They will listen Remus, I may have been disowned but my father never had the stones to disinherit me, so technically I am the heir of the Black fortune and I hate to break it to you Moony but we need the cash." Sirius argued, inclining his head to the baby.

Remus sighed thoughtfully, "I'll pack the essentials." He said before ducking out of the small living room. Remus gathered most of his clothes, toiletries and a few useful books, before banishing it all into a bag and walking out to meet Sirius, "Let's go."

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

Three glamour's and 2 apparitions later the three found themselves in a muggle alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron, a well known wizarding pub which provided quick and easy access to London's biggest wizard establishment, Diagon Alley.

The young men managed to get through the pub that was ironically still celebrating the life of Harry Potter. Sirius was sporting short red hair and blue eyes due to the glamour, which also sagged his strong jaw a tad making him visibly age. Remus was a blonde, the scratch marks on his face gone and his skin a tone lighter. Little Harry looked slightly older with brown hair, brown eyes and no mark shaped like a lightning bolt could be found on his forehead.

Remus tapped his wand on a brick wall outside of the Leaky Cauldron a few times before the wall began to collapse out on itself providing the men with enough room to step through.

The Alley itself was a beautiful display of business and was very cheerful; people talking loudly and some still proclaiming the name 'Harry Potter' or 'The Boy-Who-Lived' Remus and Sirius ignored all this and instead headed for the large establishment on the other side of the alley, Gringotts.

The snow-white marble multistorey building was probably the second safest place in Europe, with Hogwarts being the only exception. Two large pillars lined the small staircase with two Goblin guards flanking the burnished bronze doors. Past those doors was a small entrance hall, with a set of silver doors in front. The silver doors had a plaque that read;

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Through the silver doors was a vast marble hall, desk counters stretching out the length of the walls. On those walls were doors, presumably leading to vault passageways that would take you to a cart station, allowing quick yet wild travel through the network of underground vaults.

Currently the bank wasn't overly packed but it wasn't empty, Sirius stepped into the smallest line as their business was very important. When Sirius stepped up to the desk he looked at the grumpy looking goblin at the other said of the table, Goblins were strange creatures albeit Genius but certainly strange and this Goblin was no exception. He sat upon his small chair with his little legs slipped onto the corner of the chair, showing carelessness and lack of respect with an ever present sneer on his features.

"Morning, we wish to speak with the Director." Sirius said in a respectful manner.

"Do you have an appointment?" The Grumpy Goblin sneered.

"Unfortunately we do not, however our business is of the utmost importance and requires the attention of your Director as soon as possible." Sirius said as Remus just stood beside him awkwardly, holding Harry.

"You need an appointment," The goblin sneered back.

"I am aware of that however our business is very urgent and has only come to need recently. It is the business of two heirs of Noble and Most Ancient House's, one of whom is Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'." Sirius knew by playing his cards he'd be given the required meeting.

The little creature went wide-eyed and turned in his chair pulling his legs off the table and adjusting his clothes slightly. "Come with me, I'm sure Director Ragnok will see you." The goblin got up and walked hastily towards two bronze doors to the south end of the room, guarded by two goblins. The goblin nodded his head at the guards who opened the doors allowing them all to pass through.

The little creature then led Sirius and Remus down multiple corridors in which they past many rooms until they came to large golden doors. "Please wait here, I shall conferee with the Director before sending you in," With that the two guards opened the doors allowing the goblin entry.

Not a minute later the Goblin was quickly ushering the wizards into the large white marble room, with gold embedded in the main desk and chairs, which were the centre piece of the room. After both Remus and Sirius had taken a seat, Harry on Remus' lap the Goblin bowed to the Director before shuffling out of the room.

The Director wasn't overly large, even for a goblin. He had a menacing face but that was due to the three scars; one across his chin, a thick one down his left check and one from his hairline to just past his right eye.

"Greetings and welcome to Gringotts, I am Director Ragnok, Britjab informs be you have some urgent business?" Straight to the point, Sirius liked that it got things down quicker.

"Greeting Director Ragnok, may your gold always flow." Sirius said inclining his head in a show of respect. "We come to you today with a few requests, one is that this meeting is to stay completely confidential, the only people who will know of our visit will be those who absolutely must."

"Of course, we Goblins take our client privacy very seriously."

"Well in that case we can get rid of these," Sirius said waving his wand, making all three glamour's disappear. "I am Sirius Black, I know I'm wanted by the wizard authorities and neither I nor my friend Remus Lupin thought they would see reason that is why we need the confidentiality. This little lad is Harry Potter."

"What makes you think I won't hand you over to the wizards? From what I know you were disloyal, loyalty is very important to the Goblin Nation, it is our greatest strength."

"Then you would understand that the charges the Magical World wish to lay upon me are senseless. I would rather die that have betrayed Lord and Lady Potter and would be happy to take Veritaserum, a wizarding oath or any Goblin method I could to ensure that I told the utmost truth."

"You claim not to be the Potter secret keeper?" Ragnok asked furrowing his thick black eyebrows.

"I was never the Secret Keeper to Lord and Lady Potter, that title was held by my former friend Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said looking directly into the Goblins eye.

"Very well, what is it you wish to accomplish out of today's visit?" Director Ragnok asked leaning forward in his chair.

"You don't require any further proof?" Sirius asked slightly surprised.

"No Mr. Black, Goblins have a sixth sense when it comes to matters of loyalty, that is why we pride ourselves on it and you are no disloyal man." The Director explained.

"Thank you Director," Sirius said appreciating the praise. "I would like to claim my title as the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I would then proceed to disinherit Bellatrix LeStrange Nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and her son Draco Malfoy whilst re-inheriting Andromeda Tonks Nee Black along with her daughter Nymphadora Tonks." Ragnok nodded at the request righting this down on a piece of parchment. "If possible I would like the Potter will's to be read and become the legal guardian over Harry Potter, at least in the Goblin Nation's eyes as he is my godson."

"Very well, we shall start with the Lordship." Ragnok said, digging into his desk draw and pulling out a small knife. "Hold a moment please," Ragnok stood and walked over to a very long filing cabinet like thing. He searched a few files and boxes for a moment before walking back with a small ring, a ring Sirius recognised as the Black Family Ring. "Prick your finger and let three blood droplets fall onto the jewel." Sirius did as he was told, causing the ring to glow a light gold, he placed it on his finger and it resized to fit his hand. "Let me be that first to congratulate you, Lord Black." He said handing him the key to the Black Vault.

"Thank you Director, I trust that you will see to it that the family requests I made will be fulfilled,"

"I will see to it myself once we are finished here," Ragnok said putting the knife away. "The Potter Will was next correct?" Sirius nodded and Ragnok stood again walking over to the filling cabinet thing, this time pulling out a piece of parchment.

Handing the piece of parchment to Sirius, who began to read it with Remus peering in from the side.

_The Final Will of Lily Charlotte Potter (Nee Evans) and James Charles Potter_

_To Sirius Black: 1,000,000 Galleons  
>To Remus Lupin: 1,000,000 Galleons<br>To Peter Pettigrew: 1,000,000 Galleons  
>To Lord and Lady Longbottom: 1,000,000 Galleons<br>To Chief Wizenmagot Albus Dumbledore: 500,000 Galleons  
>To Professor Minerva McGonagall: 500,000 Galleons<br>To Neville Longbottom: 1,000,000 Galleon Trust Fund  
>All personal effects, properties and other funds going to the Potter Heir: Harry James Potter<em>

_Custody of Harry James Potter is to go to the 1__st__ applicable:  
>Harry's Godfather Sirius Black<br>Harry's Godmother Alice Longbottom  
>Remus Lupin<br>Minerva McGonagall  
>Peter Pettigrew<br>Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius looked up from the parchment with a sad facial expression whilst baby Harry burbled. "Please see to it that this will is carried out however the Galleons should not be given to me, Peter Pettigrew or Albus Dumbledore." Remus looked at Sirius but he waved him off.

"I shall only be able to listen to said request when you become Mr. Potter's legal guardian, shall we do that next?" Sirius nodded and for the third time the Goblin stood and walked over to the large cabinet, Sirius wondered why he didn't just get it all in one go. "You'll need to sign with this blood quill." After reading the basic guardian requirements Sirius took the quill and signed. "I shall soon see to your previous requests," then handing Sirius the keys to the Potter Family Vault and Harry's Trust Vault.

Sirius nodded before one other thing came to mind, "Can we check Harry's inheritance?"

"Certainly, you will however need to prick the boy's finger onto a piece of magical parchment." Ragnok said gathering the necessary equipment. Once the blood was dripping onto the parchment it began to form words:

_Harry James Potter  
>Soul Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter<br>Soul Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell  
>Soul Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor<em>

_Potter Family Vault:  
>209,056,800 Galleons<br>74,499 Sickles  
>585 Nuts<em>

_Harry James Trust Vault (Capped):  
>100,000 Galleons<br>10,000 Sickles  
>1,000 Nuts<em>

_Peverell Family Vault:  
>150,213,000 Galleons<br>5,000 Sickles  
>91 Nuts<em>

_Ignotus Peverell Vault:  
>346,000 Galleons<br>7,948 Sickles  
>10,938 Nuts<em>

_Gryffindor Family Vault:  
>121,783,847 Galleons<br>18,032 Sickles  
>6,994 Nuts<em>

_Godric Gryffindor Vault:  
>187,045 Galleons<br>7,500 Sickles  
>874 Nuts<em>

_Notable Heirlooms:  
>Potter Family Ring (Potter Family Vault)<br>Peverell Family Ring (Peverell Family Vault)  
>Gryffindor Family Ring (Godric Gryffindor Vault)<br>Invisibility Cloak (In possession of Albus Dumbledore)  
>Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Dumbledore)<br>Stone of Resurrection (Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton)  
>Sword of Gryffindor (The Lion's Den, Hogwarts)<em>

_Businesses and Shares:  
>Appley Arrows Quidditch Team (Potter Ownership)<br>Gringotts 15% (Gryffindor Shares)  
>Eeylops Owl Emporium 20% (Potter Shares)<br>Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions 15% (Potter Shares)  
>Flourish and Botts 10% (Potter Shares)<br>Olivanders Wand Shop 25% (Potter Shares)  
>Quality Quidditch Supplies 25% (Potter Shares)<br>The Daily Prophet 30% (Potter Shares)_

_Properties and Land:  
>25% Hogwarts (Gryffindor Ownership)<br>Gryffindor Tower (Gryffindor Ownership)  
>The Lion's Den (Gryffindor Ownership)<br>Potter Manor (Potter Ownership)  
>Peverell Manor (Peverell Ownership)<br>Gryffindor Hall (Gryffindor Ownership)  
>Potter Cottage (Potter Ownership)<br>Beach House, Spain (Potter Ownership)  
>Holiday Getaway, Italy (Potter Ownership)<br>Hillside, France (Potter Ownership)  
>Beach House, Brazil (Potter Ownership)<br>Harry's Home, London (Potter Ownership)_

"Bloody Hell," Remus whispered slowly as his wide eyes looked over the piece of parchment. "James owned all that and never told us?"

"He never was big on telling us about money, Harry's Home? We'll have to check it out maybe we could use it." Sirius whispered back to have Remus nod in agreement. "Could you give us the apparition co-ordinates for 'Harry's Home' please?" Ragnok did just that giving them the requested co-ordinates on a piece of parchment from within the Potter Folder.

"When the boy is older would it be possible for you to bring him in again? He is the Soul Descended of A friend of the Goblin Nation, would you by any chance allow us to help him wield a sword?" Ragnok asked looking over his copy of the parchment.

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

"Because Mr. Potter has already done the Goblin Nation a great deed destroying Voldemort, however to make him a friend to the Goblin Nation he would be required to be able to wield a sword. Besides he will be the richest Lord in Europe, possibly the world the Nation would like to have a good relationship with someone so important to our business."

"You would consider making him a friend of the Nation? There hasn't been one in centuries!" Remus exclaimed.

"I don't think it would be a very difficult choice due to what he has already accomplished," Ragnok said. "Could you bring him along again perhaps when he's 5?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before nodding their consent. "Good, I hope this could be the start of a longer and prosperous friendship, the Goblin nation do love their children."

At this Sirius had a mischievous and possibly dangerous thought, "Does that mean you wouldn't appreciate an old bastard leaving Harry Potter on a muggle doorstep before dusk with nothing but a note and blanket? His curse scar untreated?" Remus looked at Sirius with curiosity and failed to see the Goblins outrage.

"WHAT!" The Director screamed causing the guards to flood in, swords drawn. "At ease men," Ragnok said waving them off and they left again. "Who?" Ragnok said staring at Sirius.

"None other than Albus Dumbledore," Sirius said dryly, handing Ragnok the letter Dumbledore had left with Harry. Ragnok read it over quickly, his face seething with anger by the time he had finished as he knew that this was irrefutable proof.

"Guards!" Ragnok yelled and the two stepped in again, "One of you find me Account Manager Fribley!" They nodded and looked at each other briefly before the one on the left bolted from the room, returning minutes later with a startled and slightly frightened looking Goblin. "Fribley you are to give Headmaster Dumbledore notice, he has 24 hours to remove his personal effects from his vault before it is permanently terminated, he is no longer welcome within our walls, then come back to me." Fribley looked shocked but quickly nodded and headed away to do the Directors bidding. "Has the boy received any medical attention?" Sirius shock his head, both he and Remus slightly stunned by what he had just caused. "Come, we'll take him our healers."

"Mickle, Lady Mickle!" The Director hollered as He, Sirius, Remus, Harry and two guards walked into the goblin infirmary.

"Director, a pleasant surprise." A female goblin said bowing her head.

"I need you to take a look at this little boy, it is of the utmost importance." Ragnok said urging the goblin healer on.

"Right this way."

10 minutes later they learned that the killing curse that hit Harry had left a heavy presence of Dark Magic beneath the skin. 20 minutes after that the Goblin Healer's were happy to say that they managed to remove said Magic however there would still be some minor residual effects nothing deadly and that they doubted the scar would ever fade as it was from such a lethal curse.

"Thank you for everything you've done today Director," Sirius said bowing as they walked through the corridors.

"Visit me whenever you have a problem, I will make sure my goblins know the doors are open for you." Sirius nodded in thanks, "I should go speak with Fribley, Dumbledore will never step foot in this establishment or any other Goblin owned property once the 24 hours is up. Would you like someone to take you to your Vault Lord Black."

"Please Director." Sirius nodded and the Director summoned a Goblin named Gibbles who took him on the stomach curdling journey whilst Remus waited up top with Harry re-glamouring them both. After Sirius retrieve around 200,000 Galleons from his vault in his bottomless pouch he returned to the surface, glamouring up before walking into the main Gringotts area with Harry and Remus. Sirius quickly exchanged 10,000 galleons for just less than 50,000 muggle pounds.

The three spent the rest of the day buying different things they thought they would need as well as an entirely new wardrobe for Remus, with dress robes, casual robes and muggle clothing. They purchased what they thought was necessary baby supplies, of course Remus knew more about this than Sirius as he was the responsible one.

With all their purchases shrunk down in their pockets, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they stopped to have a bite to eat and then moved into the muggle alleyway and apparating to the only Potter Property they thought Pettigrew didn't know about and that was simply because they didn't, Harry's Home.

When the four feet hit the ground, Remus still holding onto Harry who was now getting tired from his long day out, Remus and Sirius saw a Black two storey house in what appeared to be a forest. The apparition spot was about 10 metres in front of the house, the walk up was on green grass. Sirius looked behind him to find that it was only trees and the trees to the side of the building led them to believe that this house was somewhere in the bush. The door was thick black wood with a golden handle. "Alohomora," Sirius said magically unlocking the door.

They were greeted by a white marble entrance hall, the perfect contrast to the black wood of the outside. As they toured through the house they took inventory on the 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house.

Downstairs, the kitchen was completely made from vanished wood, a bench aligned with many empty drawers, an empty fridge, empty pantry but it was nice and rooming. The house had two living area's one upstairs and downstairs, both of which had the same comfortable feel about them, everything from the couch's to the walls gave off a comfortable vibe. All three bathrooms were white tilled two with baths, the other only have a shower, all three having toilets of course.

The 5 bedrooms were all spacious with just a bed and bookshelf and chest of drawers in the room, empty of course. They were either painted cream or white which didn't bother anyone, the beds were all made neatly.

Remus deposited Harry on a bed in one of the three rooms upstairs as Sirius dumped everything the purchased in the bottom living room. "Start on wards tomorrow?" Remus asked coming down the stairs.

"All I wanna think about right now is taking a snooze," Sirius said as Remus turned around and they both headed to separate bedrooms on the top floor, coincidentally the rooms on either side of Harry were now occupied.

**-The Marauder's Greatest Achievement-**

Not long after Sirius, Remus and Harry left Gringotts; a very perplexed and annoyed old man pushed through the doors and stormed to the first available desk. "I must speak with Director Ragnok,"

"Albus Dumbledore?" The goblin sneered resentfully from the other side of his desk. Albus nodded reverently "Guards! Take this man to see Account Manager Fribley." The guards were on either side of Dumbledore within seconds, a hand on the hilt of their blade.

"I wish to speak with your Director," Dumbledore protested.

"Account Manager Fribley is the best you'll get," The little creature spat and nodded his head at the guards who then almost dragged Albus around the desk and through a set of silver doors. The guards knocked on a door down the 2nd corridor that had the plaque: Written in large golden letters.

_Account Manager Goblin  
>Fribley<em>

The door was opened by a small goblin that opened the door for Dumbledore whilst the guards flanked the corridor. "Fribley what is the meaning of this, I have been barred?"

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore, you still have 23 hours and 10 minutes to empty your vault and from then on you will no longer be welcome on Goblin soil."

"I have done nothing to jeopardise my relationship with the Goblins," Albus protested.

"As my Director informed me you left a baby on a doorstep prior to sunrise, with just a blanket and letter? You neglected to give the baby treatment for the curse scar on his forehead? A baby of which you for all matters and intents kidnapped? The vanquisher of the Dark Lord no less? Plus the doorstep you left him, whilst they are Mr. Potter's only blood relatives they are not in the Potter Will so they should not have taken priority over those who were," Fribley explained hostilely.

"How would your Director have come across such information?" Dumbledore asked, shocked and slightly afraid of the possible consequences of this move.

"Mr. Potter was brought in to Gringotts earlier by his Legal Guardian, said Guardian managed to get a meeting with the Director in which certain things were said, they are however confidential. My Director told me that I may inform you that the Potter Will was read, you were to be given 500,000 Galleons and the sixth listed Guardian of Mr. Potter however the Director and Mr. Potter Legal Guardian both decided that you are unworthy to receive such things."

"So there is nothing I can do?" Dumbledore asked, slowly coming to the conclusion that his business at Gringotts was now finished permanently.

"No," Fribley said shaking his head.

"Then I wish not to waste anymore over my 24 hours, Goodbye Fribley." Dumbledore said standing and leaving the room. 'I must check in with the Muggles, they must tell me who took Harry but first things first, my things.' Dumbledore thought as he was escorted to the main hall. Dumbledore would need to fix this mess quickly, prevent anyone getting wind of it.

-**The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive on a mission; he strode up to the front door in his Muggle Business suit and rapped his hand on the door. The door was opened by a tall and boney woman, whose face honestly resembles a horse; she looks nothing like her sister.

"Yes?" The horse-like woman asked.

"Hello Petunia, I am Albus Dumbledore I am here to ask you about your nephew, Harry." Petunia glared at him before looking around his shoulders for the neighbours.

"Get in here before some sees your freakishness," Petunia sneered, opening the door. Dumbledore walked into the neat looking house and could see a little boy in the lounge room. "What do you mean ask me about the Potter boy? I've never seen the little freak."

"Really?" Dumbledore questioned, Petunia shook her head fiercely. "Well then it seems I have no reason to be here, however I should inform you that your sister was murdered on the night of Halloween."

Petunia paled slightly and looked a little shocked before steeling her features and returning her glare to Dumbledore, "If that is all I would like you to leave." Dumbledore swallowed at the women's fierceness but nodded and walked back out the door and down the street.

Once in an alleyway and out of sight of possible muggles, Dumbledore dropped his facial mask to allow his annoyance and frustration to show. Summoning his familiar with a thought Dumbledore watched as flames flashed out in front of him before a large red phoenix formed and flew above his head. Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the birds tail feathers before he too was sucked into a flame like the one the Phoenix had exited.

The two arrived in the Headmaster office of Hogwarts not a second later although they had just travelled from London to Scotland. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and his Phoenix planted itself in front of him. "What are we to do Fawkes," the old man said petting the majestic bird. "In the space of 2 days I have been barred from Goblin property and lost the boy. There is someone else in the picture I am missing, Harry's Legal Guardian but I am Albus Dumbledore, I didn't get where I am today without a few stumbles and this is just a setback. Yes I will have to come up with a plan for the boy once he reaches Hogwarts, I'll still have time to shape him into the man the wizarding world needs him to be. Yes, when Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, I will be ready."

-**The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

"This won't be easy Padfoot," Moony said sitting on the couch beside Sirius who held a sleeping Potter in his lap.

"I know Moony, but we gotta do it. We have to train him too, If the dark magic that was behind Harry's scar is anything to go on Voldemort is not gone forever," Padfoot said.

"It's all the blasted prophecy's fault!" Moony exclaimed, Harry stirred but did not wake. Remus quietened down, "The Goblins said they'd teach him to wield a sword."

"We must teach him everything Magic," Sirius said, Remus nodded, they both knew this was going to be a long journey.

"What about you? Do we go in and try to get your charges overturned?" Remus asked.

"The way I see it, If I stay missing no-one will miss me and it's safer that way, the ministry isn't exactly a reasonable or safe place right now," Sirius said.

"Pettigrew?" Moony said, causing Sirius to growl.

"He dies," Sirius spat.

"If we capture him we could bring him in and clear your name," Remus reasoned. Sirius looked up at his friend thoughtfully.

"Then it can wait," He said giving his agreement, "Harry is the first priority." Remus nodded.

"And Dumbledore?" Moony asked.

"I've been thinking about that and I think we could do some real damage," Remus looked at him questioningly, "Marauder Style." Sirius said looking down at the baby in his lap, with a cocky grin.

"I don't follow?" Remus queried.

"Harry's going to Hogwarts when he's eleven right?" Remus nodded, "Then we have almost 10 years to get him ready to bring down Albus Dumbledore."

"I don't understand?"

"Dumbledore wanted Harry at the Dursley did he not?" Remus nodded again, "But we have Harry. Now why would Dumbledore want Harry at the Dursleys? To restrict his magic influence I would imagine, he didn't want Harry to know about make until he could come up with a plan that worked in his favour. We need to send Harry to Hogwarts with confidence, knowledge and ability, so he doesn't need Albus Dumbledore."

"Why?" Remus asked still not getting Sirius' thinking.

"So that he can instigate the Public Humiliation of Albus Dumbledore, Imagine it Remus; Boy-Who-Lived Vs Dumbledore? Harry could push Dumbledore out of power, as long as we have the means to do so. He'll never see it coming," Sirius said.

"This is by far your best idea yet," Remus said grinning. "But do you think we could pull it off?"

Sirius nodded, "It will be the Marauders Greatest Achievement."

-**The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

**There's the rather length Prologue but it needed to be done to explain the next steps in the story. For the next chapter I will be covering the major events in Harry's life before he turns 11 and is ready to head to Hogwarts. ****This will be a Harry/Hermione ship fan-fiction, with plenty of bad-mouthing to go around.**

**Feedback would be amazing, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the aspects involved with the Harry Potter Franchise.**

**Hello Again Readers!**

**Did you know that you're awesome? Thank you so much for the positive reviews and for those who took the time to look at the story critically I would really appreciate if you would continue to do so as I do appreciate your insight.**

**Also I feel the need to apologise, there were two major errors that I overlooked or failed to put into context, but I would also like to thank the readers who showed me those errors;**

**Charis-chan: Correcting me when I said that Hogwarts was located in Sweden when it is of course in Scotland.**

**GodofPixies: One, thank you for your criticism and I will attempt to step up my descriptive game in the future, but also for your comment on Harry's inheritance, I do agree with you it was completely barmy, real world currency was not on my mind at the time.**

**MetalicDeath: Also for your statement against Harry's Inheritance as I already said, it was ridiculous.**

**I apologise for these major errors and they have been rectified. **

**Anyway, I'll shut up now hope you enjoy! **

**:D**

$Dialogue$ = Parseltongue  
><em>"Italics" = Gobbledygook<em>

**The Marauders Greatest Achievement – Chapter 1**

Harry Potter Aged 3 - Magic

"Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked, his thick jet black bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Yes, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, looking up from a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Can I have a wand?" Harry asked, walking over to his godfather's chair.

"You're not old enough little man," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. "You need to be able to do magic, you'll get one soon enough," Sirius finished taking a swig of his butter beer.

"But I can do magic Uncle Padfoot, watch!" Harry said bursting with enthusiasm. He held out his hand and looked at his stuffed wolf. Sirius sighed; this was the third time Harry asked for a wand… in as many days! Still he looked up and spat his mouthful of butter beer all over the newspaper when he saw the toy wolf began to rise of the couch and make its way over to Harry. "See! I'm a real wizard now!" Harry said smiling gleefully.

"Prongslet, how did you do that?" Sirius asked slowly, as he watched the stuffed wolf finish it's journey.

"Magic!" Harry said holding his wolf out in front of him proudly.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled and then there were the sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

"What?" Remus asked coming into the living room.

"Think you can do it again Prongslet?" Sirius said to his godson.

"Of course Padfoot, I'm a wizard!" Harry said smiling toothily, Remus and Sirius shared a look and Sirius just nodded to the toy stag on the coffee table. Remus turned his head and he inhaled suddenly when he saw said stag floating to Harry's outstretched. "Magic!" Harry said grinning once he had both stuffed animals.

"That you are," Remus commented whilst calculating something.

"So can I have a wand now?" Harry asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"We'll see Prongslet, we'll see."

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Potter Aged 4 – Flying**

"But Uncle Mooooony," Harry whined, outside their house as Remus lay on the grass reading a book.

"No Harry, you could get hurt." Remus said stubbornly, turning a page.

"Come on Moony, cushioning charms will prevent that. Besides he was barely a year old the first time Prongs had him on a broom alone," leaving the Nimbus 1500 on the grassy ground so he could approach Moony.

"And do you remember how Lily reacted? I certainly do," Remus said, closing his book and standing.

"The point is he didn't fall then and he was still a tiny tyke, we'll use cushioning charms for safety, he'll be fine," Sirius tried to reason; however Remus just raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't fall because me and Prongs where following him around at his 5 foot height, whilst you rolled around on your ass!" Remus exclaimed, throwing his arms around in annoyance.

"Oh come on you should have seen the two of you! It was bloody hilarious! Holding your hands outstretch whilst Harry burbled on the broom! I should have got a photo for Lily; she would have seen the funny side then!" Sirius said using his hands to mimic their actions dramatically.

"Ah fine but if something goes wrong I'm blaming you," Remus conceded sighing before moving back to his book.

"Alright then Prongslet – Wait where is he?" Sirius said looking around him.

"Over here!" Harry yelled from about 15 feet above them on the other side of the clearing, sitting on the broom and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How long have you been up there?!" Remus yelled in indignation.

"Since Padfoot left the broom," Harry smiled mischievously as he flew around in another figure 8.

Sirius laughed but Remus shook his head, returning to his book and muttering, "Definitely Prongs' son."

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Potter Aged 5 – Gringotts**

"Can I keep my hair blonde? It looks awesome!" Harry said playing around with his glamoured hair as he, Sirius and Remus walked through Diagon Alley.

"Moony we should send him to Hogwarts with blonde hair!" Sirius laughed.

"Well it would make things easier on the train as long as it hid his scar," Remus said, now thinking of other ways they could try to make Harry incognito on the train.

"I just thought the look on Dumbledore's face when he couldn't see Harry would be worth it," The two adults laughed but Harry ignored them running up to stand next to one of the scarlet and golden armoured goblin guards. He stood as straight as he could trying to mimic the emotionless creature.

"Come on you," Sirius said smiling and grabbing Harry by the collar and pulling him through the first doors of Gringotts. "Remember Prongslet you have to be sensible, this is important."

"I know Padfoot," Harry said fixing his black dress robes collar and straightening the whole assortment.

"Good," Sirius said ruffling his Godson's hair and smiling when Harry yelled out in outrage. He walked over to a goblin desk whilst Remus and Harry held back, Harry dragging his hands through his hair, making sure it's not sticking up everywhere, sometimes he hated uncontrollable hair.

"We are here to see Director Ragnok, he is expecting us." Sirius said to the small goblin, whose eyes lit with acknowledgement, all the Goblins working today knew who would be stopping in.

"Right this way," the small goblin said spinning his chair and walking with haste. Sirius, Remus and Harry followed as the Goblin took them through the Golden doors on the other side of the vast hall. They went down three corridors before they came across a cart station, the goblin signalled for them all to get on and he pulled a lever on the other side sending the three down into the underground.

The journey wasn't as difficult as the usual vault rides, there were far less turns and it was relatively short. When the cart stopped they were greeted by 3 goblins that took them from the cart and led them through the huge underground passageways.

They were now in real Goblin Territory, not the public areas no this was private a place that not many wizards before them would have seen. The corridors and passageways they went through were generally long and had grey marble floors, walls and ceilings. Candles lit the walls and they were rather surprised when they ended up in a large hall like room, the walls made of the same grey marble but they were aligned with different types of weaponry; Silver Swords, Golden Battleaxes and even wooden weapons which one would use when starting out. There was a large fire in the centre of the large hall lighting all the shadows, it was obviously a magical fire as it burned with a dead straight flame up to the roof.

"Lord Black Mr. Lupin, always a pleasure," Ragnok said towards them from the fire.

"Director Ragnok," Sirius and Remus said in unison as they bowed their heads. Sirius and Remus had had many encounters with the Goblin Director over the last 3 and ½ years with the matters of Harry Potter and the Director was always more than happy to aid them, like with the books being published about the Boy-Who-Lived. It was absolute non-sense making fictional books about him without authorisation, however Director Ragnok took action against all the publishers and because the Goblin Nation held all their funds, they really had no choice but to stop writing their fictional stories, no-one is better at the art of Blackmail than the Goblins.

"And Mr. Potter, how are you?" The Director said standing in front of Harry.

"It is a pleasure to properly make your acquaintance, Director Ragnok." Harry said bowing his head as this was the first time they had met that Harry had been at an age level where he knew to how to properly show respect.

"Well mannered one he is, it's rare," Ragnok said in appreciation. "Do you know why you're here Mr. Potter?"

"I know that you wish to teach me to use a sword properly sir."

"Yes but that is only part of the reason, are you aware of your ancestry?" Ragnok said walking the three wizards over to a seated area where there were another 3 goblins. These three goblins looked much like the guards of Gringotts, dressed in Scarlet and Golden Armour with a sword at their hip and one was holding a large battleaxe.

"I am the only living descended of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter Sir."

"That you are Harry, now did you know that Godric Gryffindor was a friend of the Goblin Nation?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, Lord Black told me that it was the Goblin's who made the Sword of Gryffindor and it was a gift for a friend of the Nation, Godric." Harry said as he remembered the Traditions lesson Harry hadn't wanted to learn to dance so they went over known Goblin traditions, one being to give gifts to a friend of the Nation. It was rather interesting however Harry still had to do dance lessons later.

"Very good, did Lord Black or Mr. Lupin tell you of my proposal when they first brought you to Gringotts?" Harry shook his head, "Well Mr. Potter, I would like to make you an honorary friend of the Goblin Nation." Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his still blonde bangs with new recognition of the importance of this trip, his mouth gaped slightly as he bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

"Sir, I would be honoured; however I fail to see what I have done to deserve such an honour as this."

"You vanquished the Dark Lord Mr. Potter that is no small feat and should he have survived that night he would have been seemingly unstoppable, it would have only been a matter of time before he came after the gold within Gringotts, you indirectly saved the Goblin Nation," Ragnok explained, smiling slightly at the boys retained manners. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding reverently, "And so you are here because to be a friend of the Goblin Nation one must know how to wield a sword, Lord Black and Mr. Lupin are allowing the Nation to teach you."

"It shall be an honour sir," Harry said his head still bowed, though if he looked up all those around him would see the shock and excitement playing on his face.

"Now all Goblins start to learn how to wield a blade at 5 and we figured that you shouldn't be any different." Harry nodded, composing himself before looking and Ragnok signalled for Sirius and Remus to take a seat. "Come, we shall need to see your preferences, do you have your wand?"

"Yes sir," Harry said flicking his right wrist, causing his wand to appear from beneath the sleeve of his robes.

"You right arm is your wand arm?" Harry nodded and allowed Ragnok to take his wand, "Hmm would this be Blackthorn 10', Core?"

"Dragon Heartstring Sir,"

"And it works for you?"

"Perfectly sir," Harry responded.

"I'm glad, I was worried Gorshak might have been overestimating his wand-crafting abilities, is it connected to your magical core?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir, bound to my magical core by blood," Harry said knowledgeably.

"Lovely, now I would ask that you take any one of these wooden swords with your right arm and swing them so you can find the right size and design. Swords may not be the same as wands however a wielder still has personal preferences," Harry nodded putting his wand back in the wrist holster and picking up the first wooden sword he saw.

After swinging 5 different swords he decided on the one he proffered, "That's interesting."

"How so sir?" Harry asked, with the wooden sword still in hand and now concern in his eyes.

"The sword you're holding, it is very similar in shape to that of the Sword of Gryffindor," Ragnok said running his fingers along the wood. "The handle is a simple thick T design, whilst the blade gets thinned as it runs to the tip. A very precise and accurate sword when one knows how to use it." Harry eyes widened slightly however he kept his composure and nodded whilst Ragnok led him back to Sirius, Remus and the other three Goblins.

"Please take Mr. Lupin and Lord Black to get a bite to eat and be sure to bring something back for Myself and Mr. Potter, I will start his training personally." Ragnok said to the three goblins who nodded their consent and Sirius jumped from his seat at the thought of food.

"Good luck Prongslet," Remus said as he and Sirius were led away from the room.

"Alright now Mr. Potter, take a side on stance with your legs separated, good. Now swing through with two hands on sword," Ragnok said as he demonstrated the basics.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Aged 7 – Sword Training**

"Good Harry, move your feet don't stop your movements, it makes you harder to hit." Ragnok said from the side as Harry fought a young goblin in a wooden sword duel. Harry had progressed magnificently in 2 years and was now taking one final duel before he would be allowed to train with a real sword.

The wooden blades made banging sounds as they came together, Harry was duelling the best member of the Goblin class 3 years ahead of him. Harry's training was far more intensified thenthere's so he was easily able to match the goblin on technique however the goblin was stronger than him, which Harry countered by being faster.

The Goblin swung down at Harry who used his footing stance to pivot and spin passed the blade, behind the Goblin and swing his blade down at said goblins legs knocking the goblin to the ground. Harry took the opening and put a foot on the goblins wrist restricting his sword movement before dropping the same knee onto the goblins chest and tucking his wooden blade sideways on the Goblins throat.

"Good Show," Ragnok said clapping the victory, his eyes bouncing happily and Harry removed himself from the goblins chest, before helping him up and bowing. "Thank you for this Juthis, you show promise." Ragnok said, Harry's opponent bowed before leaving the training hall with his mentor. "Now Harry it's time to upgrade your blade," Harry grinned.

"Nicely done Prongslet," Sirius said patting Harry on the shoulder; Remus was absent making preparations for Harry to begin his Transfiguration, Charms and Potions tutoring. Harry smiled as Ragnok handed him a sword.

"This sword is of the same design as the wooden one you have been using, test it." Harry took the offered blade which was noticeably heavier than his wooden one but that is to be expected. He swung through with two handed fluent strokes.

"It's a little heavy but that will change as I grow," Ragnok nodded as Harry gave himself more room to continue swinging the blade. "May I take it home?" Harry asked, Ragnok nodded expectantly knowing that Harry would be stepping up the physical part of his training so that he could adjust to the extra weight.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement - Harry Potter Aged 7 – Quidditch**

"Alright release it Padfoot," Harry said standing beside his Nimbus 1500. He and Padfoot had discussed what he role he would play in quidditch, considering his lean figure they decided on Seeker, knowing it would also be good because of his eyesight and reflexes. Now was the day they would see if he had a natural knack for catching a Golden Snitch.

The small gold winged ball was released and Harry waited 10 seconds with his eyes closed before taking to the air and circling the area above the house. Sirius had charmed the snitch to only fly at a height above the house and only 10 trees each way past the house's clearing, giving it almost as much room as a official quidditch pitch.

Harry circled a good 20 feet above the house for about 5 minutes before the small glint of gold came into view just above the house, more visible because of the black roof. Harry leaned down on the broom, pushing himself into a fast nose dive from the other side of the yard. The Golden Snitch shot up and Harry steadied his course, following the Snitch higher.

When the snitch came within arm's reach Harry put his hand up only to have the Snitch straighten out towards the trees. Harry pursued, losing his previous closeness because he couldn't turn fast enough. He was right on the snitch's tail when it dropped down again and Harry followed this time when the snitch came within arm's reach Harry's fingers managed to wrap around the golden ball.

Harry straightened up and grin toothily, he did it he caught the snitch. He came down to Sirius and showed him the golden ball in his hand. "That's my boy!" Sirius said patting his back, grinning from ear to ear. "Remus! He did it in 7 minutes!"

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement – Harry Potter Aged 8 – Snakes**

It was a relatively normal afternoon for Harry, he had just finished his Defence lesson where Sirius was trying to teach him a more powerful cutting curse, and Harry could get the magic out however he lacked accuracy.

He and Sirius were now walking through the trees to where they could see the house as they had been practicing by hitting specific trees when Harry heard something. $ Rudy bird, swooping down on me like that.$

$What bird Sirius?$ Harry questioned however he appeared to have said something wrong as he watched Sirius sharply inhaled a breath and eyes bulged his mouth gaped, staring at Harry's mouth. "What?"

"You just hissed at me Harry," Sirius breathed quickly, Sirius took a deep calming breath.

"I didn't I said, 'What bird Sirius' because you said 'Rudy bird, swooping down on me like that', there was no hissing involved." Harry protested defensively, staring at his Godfather oddly.

"There must be a snake around," Sirius said his eyes casting towards the ground; Harry however continued staring at him oddly. "Harry, I think you're a Parselmouth."

"A what?" Harry panicked and rapidly began touching his lips and tongue thinking something was amiss.

Sirius caught Harry's hand, chuckling at his reaction, "It means you can talk to serpents."

"Why would I be able to do that?" Harry asked; know frantically searching the area for a snake.

Sirius queried the same thing quietly before having coming up with the only possible solution. He grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his face straight, startling Harry slightly before he rested his finger on Harry's scar "This." Sirius said tracing the scar and staring at it in wonder.

"What's my scar got to do with talking to Snakes?" Harry asked, getting a bit scared of what this ability might entail.

"You know how we told you the Goblins removed a large about of Dark Magic from your forehead when you were little?" Harry nodded; his eyes looked at his Godfather searchingly as he didn't know where this was going. "Well the goblins said that there was some residual magic that might have some permanent effects, we always figured that's why your scar hasn't faded and now it seems that you have gained one of Voldemorts abilities." Sirius said, his gaze still fixed on Harry's scar.

"Voldemort was a Parselmouth?" Harry questioned quietly, fearing that the Parseltongue ability was in fact a curse.

"Yes Harry, In fact I'm surprised he wasn't classed as a serpent, if you ever have to see him you'll understand what I mean." Sirius said knowingly as he watched Harry take in the information.

"Is it bad?" Harry asked slowly, his head down, eyebrows furrowed his voice quiet and defeated.

"Well it is frowned upon and thought of as a Dark Magic but realistically it isn't Harry," Harry looked up hopefully. "Every few generations a Parselmouth is born in my family, although know that I think about it that isn't supporting my argument." Sirius chuckled slightly but quickly stopped when Harry's face once again became dropped. "Harry," Sirius said, putting his hands on his Godson's shoulders and kneeling down to his Godson's height. "Being a Parseltongue doesn't change who you are. Your actions define you, not your abilities."

Harry looked up slowly, his eyes searching for the truth within his Godfathers eyes, he took a long breath before speaking, "What if I get something else of his?"

"It won't change who you are Harry, it will only add to you." Sirius said quietly, squeezing his Godson's shoulders. Harry took several more, long shaky breaths before nodding, causing Sirius to grin. "Besides," He said getting to his feet, "It could work really well for a prank," Sirius said, lightening the mood and taking a metaphorical weight off Harry's shoulders.

"Best get to planning then shall we?" Harry said, trying to keep his wits about him.

"I say we go find us that snake, see if it has some tales of old Prank Wars." Sirius said causing Harry to smile at his Godfather's stupidity but never the less the two set out to look for the snake, or any snake.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Potter Aged 8 – Potions, Charms and Transfiguration**

"Alright now stir anti-clock wise," Remus said from over Harry's shoulder. Harry was gaining muscle mass and had recently gained the strength to wield his sword one handed, Sirius was very proud of his Quidditch ability, Ragnok was getting ready to put Harry in duels with 14 year old Goblins and Remus couldn't exactly fault his magic work. Defence was definitely his best subject, the boy simply excelled at it and it was very clear that he had a very strong magical core.

Harry wanted to learn to be proficient in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration because they were his parents best subjects, his mother was very talented in potions and charms and his father had been top of the Transfiguration class so naturally both Remus and Sirius supported this endeavour.

He had already managed to finish the first year Charms and Transfiguration spells and was well on his way to understanding the basics of Potions. "Do you think I'll be able to become an Animagus one day?" Harry asked before adding the boiled beetles to his Babbling Potion.

"I don't doubt it," Remus said watching as the potions went from yellow to orange. "Alright leave that there it needs to wait half an hour before you apply the frog eyeballs. Transfiguration?" Harry nodded and gave him a book, "Wordlessly turn the book into a stuffed animal." Harry did just that pulling out his Blackthorn wand and slashing it towards the black leather book and it slowly reformed itself into a fluffy black wolf.

"Well done," Remus said smiling with a swell of pride at the stuff animal on the work bench. "Now turn it into something else with a 15 second change timer," Harry nodded and concentrated on the wolf, he had yet to master the art of timers. Harry slashed his wand backwards this time and the black wolf morphed into a black coffee mug, which 12 seconds later changed back to the book. "That was pretty close Harry."

"I'll get it eventually," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, how about a wordless Alohomora," Remus said walking towards the door and locking it. Harry walked up behind him and pointed his wand down at the door handle. Harry jabbed his wand forward with a quarter twist causing an audible click, "Brilliant as usual." Harry smiled, proud to do something with Remus' approval. "Now what other Charms did we go over last week?"

"The Wand-Lighting Charm, The Tickling Charm, The Silencing Charm and the extra theory behind wordless and wandless Charms," Harry replied.

"Yes and what was the main part in wordless execution?" Remus asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his face slightly, trying to remember said information. "Ah, to perform a charm wordlessly a witch or wizard must focus on the intent of the spell to get the desired effect."

"And how does that differ from wandless magic?" Remus asked, know that Lily would be proud of her son.

"Wandless magic requires a witch or wizard to focus on detaching magic from their magical core and willing it to do their bidding, using their will-power as metaphorical wand movements and incantations to perform the spell."

"Very good Harry, what causes accidental magic?" Remus questioned looking at Harry's face attentively.

Harry thought hard for a moment before looking up at Remus with his eyebrows knitted together, "I don't believe we've spoken about that."

"No we haven't however based on what you know, what do you think causes accidental magic outbursts?" Remus asked.

"Uh, well most commonly Accidental Magic happens when a young magical is at a certain level of distress, their magic does something based on the emotional intent of the person, the power of the magical outburst would be affected by the will-power and magical core of the person." Harry concluded though not entirely certain of his logic.

"Did you read that somewhere?" Remus asked accusingly, Harry shook his head negatively. "Well you are almost right, but the magic doesn't react to the emotional intent of the person but the intent of the person. In times of distress young people generally have simple thoughts; Protect and Escape being two of the most common. If a witch or wizard is focusing on protecting themselves your magic is more likely to smash something or make something float towards you and if you have an 'escape' mind set you are more likely to accidentally apparate."

Harry scrunched his facial features in thought, before nodding "That makes more sense."

"Magic doesn't make sense Harry," Remus commented smiling.

"No I guess it doesn't." Harry laughed causing Remus to smile more.

"Come on, your potion should be about ready to continue."

-**The Marauders Greatest Achievement – Harry Potter Aged 9 – The Prank War of 1989**

The Prank War of 1989 started out simple, Sirius putting a babbling potion within Harry's butter beer one morning; he didn't expect it to last for a month!

"Remus you better run, there's an angry babbling baboon on the loose!" Sirius said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he ran from a very loud and somewhat crazed 9 year old boy.

Harry was not pleased when he started babbling as you can imagine he was actually rather annoyed, he devised a plan to get Sirius back with a Hair-loss potion, of course that would have to wait until he could speak in coherent sentences.

Harry asked Remus for assistance in making said potion because he needed it to be done perfectly and Remus was only happy to help him. Harry asked Remus how much he should put in Sirius' shampoo. Remus told Harry that he would need to put 1 third of the vial of purple liquid to make all the hair on his head shed, so naturally - Harry put the whole lot in.

"Ahh!" Sirius screamed three days after the babbling incident as he was having a morning shower, "HARRY!" Harry's laughter rang through the house whilst Remus just gave him a very knowing smile. "Harry! What did you do to me! My hair?! It's falling out bloody everywhere!" Sirius said storming down the stairs after dressing, his hair wet and falling out in patches.

"I-I pff, I wouldn't - have the slight- -est idea Pa- -dfo- -ot, what-ha you're talk- -ing about?" Harry said, trying to feign innocence however failed miserably when Sirius' eyebrows started rapidly plucking themselves Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter, falling off the couch in the process.

Sirius turned to Remus, "It isn't that funny is it?" Remus spatted out his coffee when he realised Sirius' eyebrows where almost gone. Remus face-palmed himself but looked over the Harry laughing his ass off on the floor and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sirius, you might want to go have another look in the mirror." Sirius looked at him funnily and stared daggers at Harry before running out of the room to find a mirror.

"My Eyebrows!" His shedding went on for about an hour until he lost every hair on his body.

Sirius' revenge was swift and stupendous, he whipped up a Hallucinogen potion from a Belladonna plant whilst Remus and Harry were upstairs working on Harry's Magical History knowledge, Harry didn't like the subject too much. He applied the Hallucinogen Potion to Harry's dinner the same night and after Harry had eaten it he convinced everyone that going outside might be nice as it was getting warmer.

"Shit," Harry said, sucking in a breath at the large lion in front of him. "Ah guys?" The lion leaped at him and Harry pulled out his wand trying to stun it, when that proved to be ineffective he yelled, "Run!" bolting into the forest, with the lion on his tail.

Remus was very confused, Harry was either pulling a very dodgy prank or he was generally scared of the stuffed lion obviously charmed to follow him except one look at Sirius and he'd come to another conclusion, "What you do to him?" Remus asked the man whose face was red as he bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"I may – or may not – have slipped him a Hallucinogen Potion.." Sirius said slowly, breathing deeply to keep his wits about him.

Remus faced palmed himself, "You do realise that he'll probably exhaust himself before it wears off," Remus stated, however his seriousness was the last straw for Sirius, he simply couldn't hold it in any longer, Remus just rolled his eyes at the teary eyed man rolling around on the wet grass.

And this was pretty much how it stayed, back and forth pranking each other always trying to get the better reaction, like the boils on Harry's skin or the snake that crawled into Sirius' bed one night. However for the middle man it was getting arduous, so Remus devised a prank to end the pranks.

One night, Sirius was throwing Hexes at Harry who was trying to dodge them all, nothing serious just stinging hexes as training was the one time Harry and Sirius remained well, serious. Remus was inside making 'dinner', they were having Steak and Kidney Pie and Remus was going to make sure they sat at the dining table for once.

"Dinner!" He yelled out the door, of course the sound of food got their attention. "And we're eating at the table!" Sirius and Harry groaned but came in no less.

It was about halfway through dinner that things started to get a little odd by that I mean, Harry and Sirius started to get very fidgety, Harry's hair turned fluro green and his skin darkened to an orangey colour whilst Sirius' food started attacking his face and his nose grew longer and pointier, "You fell for your own prank? That's unlike you, it must be the age." Harry said smiling before Sirius looked up at him, his eyes widening as he started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"I don't think I'm the one who failed the prank," Sirius said and Harry began feeling his face trying to figure out what was wrong with it, when fluro green lock of hair fell over his right eye.

"Shit Padfoot!" Harry said getting up from the table and running into the bathroom, however as Sirius continued to laugh he felt his mouth getting hotter drying up all his saliva. He composed himself when he simply couldn't stand the heat and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, leaving a very innocent looking Remus at the table.

Remus started a countdown, pressing the tips of his fingers together evilly. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

"Ahh!" Harry and Sirius yelled in unison as there was a loud crashing noise resulting in the sinks in their respective areas to burst, water hitting both of their faces with a powerful constant stream. Both boys tried to plug the leaks with no success, when the water suddenly stopped. Sirius and Harry stormed towards each other meeting in the living room.

"You are so dead" "I'm going get you so bad" "My hair!" "Yeah? Look at the size of my nose!" "Then the water" "Your out of control!" The boys argued back and forth.

Both boys stormed up the stairs and into their rooms, however when their doors wouldn't open they both resulted in using magically unlocking them, which of course triggered something else. There was a loud splat noise coming from within Padfoot's room and when he pushed the door open he saw everything within his room coated in pink paint. Sirius surveyed the room before falling to his knees, this had gone on long enough, he was done.

When Harry opened his door his belongs were flying around hazardously, colliding with each other and basically creating a huge mess. He knew he wouldn't be able to top this, not yet at least his hair, his skin, the water and now his room, his Godfather just had more experience, Harry conceded to the thought sighing heavily.

"And that's how you pull a prank boy's!" Remus yelled before locking his bedroom door.

"Moony?!" Sirius and Harry shouted running over to his bedroom door both of them slamming their fists against the door, trying to ignore the irritating sound of laughter on the other side because they knew, it was the sound of victory.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Potter Aged 10 – Honorary Friendship**

"Mr. Potter, this way please." A female goblin said bowing to him, which he reciprocated before following her through the halls alone. Today was a very important day, it would go down in Goblin History and Wizard History once they found out. Harry was about to become the youngest Honorary Friend of the Goblin Nation ever and the first in at least 6 centuries.

Harry was being taken in to a place where he could be properly kitted out in Goblin Ceremonial Warrior Attire; Goblins took their formal occasions very seriously. Harry was led into a smallish marble room with 4 female goblins awaiting him with different fabric colours and designs. "Mr. Potter," The goblins said in unison bowing reverently.

"May your gold always flow," Harry said giving them Goblin sentiment and bowing deeply.

"Do you have any personal preferences Mr. Potter?" One of the Goblins asked as he walked to the centre of the room.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well then ladies shall we begin?" A goblin said causing the other 4 in the room to stride towards Harry with different fabrics and pieces of equipment. Male Goblin Warrior Ceremonial Attire generally consisted of combat boots, fitting slacks tucked into the boots and a hooded tunic.

An hour later Harry thought he was about to start pulling his jet black hair out in frustration, the goblins were bustling around putting this or that on him, checking fabrics with colours then cross-checking on sizes, nothing seemed good enough for them. However when they did eventually come to a decision, he was not disappointed.

His hair was much neater than usual, his fringe combed to show his scar. He was dressed in a black short-sleeved tunic with gold trim down the sides and over the shoulders, with the Goblin Nation coat of arms on his left breast. The tunic was made out of a soft, light, manoeuvrable fabric so to not weigh him down. He wore black slacks that were also golden trimmed down the side and finished with a black combat boots, with an empty bronze and blue sword sheath attached to his hip.

"Yes wonderful, simply wonderful." One of the Goblins said standing back and looking upon Harry with appraising eyes. "Now for the finishing touch," The Goblin lifted Harry's hood and dropped it over his head. "Yes, yes, we are ready now. If you would Mr. Potter, the Director awaits us."

After thanking the female goblins Harry was taken from the room and escorted to a cart station. The little goblin got in with Harry and pulled a lever pushing them further south. The ride was smoother than any Harry had encountered during his many rides on different Gringotts carts which in Harry's experience meant it was going somewhere important.

When the cart stopped all Harry could see was the large, Grey Marble Temple in front of them. The temple was decorated in tall strips of Gold, Silver and Bronze, Large Golden doors flanked by two goblin guards, a small Grey Staircase up to the door and with two gigantic pillars on either side.

"_Welcome to the Goblin Temple, Mr. Potter."_ The goblin said in gobbledygook leading Harry through the golden doors. Harry had been taking lessons of gobbledygook since he was 7, lessons in which Sirius and Remus also took part in as important things are always done in their traditional language. Through the doors was a small entrance hall which the guards from outside followed them into, it had another set of Gold Doors, and a plaque that read;

_'Fortius Quo Fidelius'_

Harry may not know Latin but he would always recognise the Gringotts Motto 'Strength through Loyalty,' It's rather unforgettable.

The large doors were opened by the two Guards, bringing the inside of the next room into view. It was vast, white marble beauty with carvings embedded all along the side walls. The carvings were of Goblins defeating dangerous Magical Creatures, Candles lit the room stunning, cause a small shine off the wall. The Ceiling arched up and was decorated in paintings of different Goblin events.

Within the room were at least 100 seated Goblins with a walkway between the seats; Harry could easily see Sirius and Remus sitting at the front. The ceremony only seated respected Goblin Warriors with Sirius and Remus being Invited Guests however the entire Nation was welcome at the feast.

Harry walked up the walkway and a goblin started hitting a drum behind him somewhere however he didn't turn around, he knew what was expected of him. Harry walked up to the throne like chair where Director Ragnok sat, standing behind him were the Goblin Nation's greatest Warriors Regius Bellator, Latin for 'Royal Warrior'. They stood fully dressed in golden ceremonial armour and as Harry neared they drew their swords and pointed them towards the ceiling. Behind them was the back wall of the Temple, where a plaque would be revealed in Harry's honour come the end of the ceremony.

Harry knelt in front of the Director on one knee, his head bowed in a sign of respect. "_We gather here today to commemorate the boy that is Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark One._" Director Ragnok said standing and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he stayed unmoving. There were cheers from the Regius Bellator's as hit their blades together. "_In honour of this amazing achievement which saved the Goblin Nation, Harry Potter will become an Honorary Friend of the Goblin Nation._" The Regius Bellator's clanged their swords together again shouting. "_The boy may be young, however he has trained emphatically for half a decade in the ways of the blade and he has shown great skill, skill worthy of a Goblin Warrior. He is the only living descended of Godric Gryffindor, a noble warrior and friend of the Goblin Nation. Harry Potter could one day be the wizard who returns the Sword of Gryffindor to Goblin hands; I for one believe he could be a worthy friend of the Nation._" Cheers rang out through the Goblin attendance, all in support of this.

"_Will you accept the honorary friendship of the Goblin Nation, Harry Potter_?"

"_It would be an honour Sir,"_ Harry said closing his eyes and relishing in the moment.

"_Then please accept these three gifts as a sign of our forever growing friendship._" Director Ragnok said, turning behind him and taking a small black box from the Regius Bellator who walked up beside him. "_The Ring of the Goblin Nation, it shall grant you passage wherever you wish on Goblin Soil. We ask you to wear it with pride,"_ The Goblin said as Harry held out his right hand to receive the ring.

"_I would be honoured to wear such a ring_," Harry said, his head staying bowed as the ring was placed on his right ring finger. The ring was gold on one side and silver on the other, separated by a valley of small blue jewels.

Another Regius Bellator walked up beside and the Director took two thin circular forearm guards made from pure gold with the Goblin Nation Crest carved into them, "_Stand Harry Potter."_ Harry did as was expected of him, standing and holding out both his forearms, palms up. "_Bellator Ceremonial Armour, we would ask that you wear it at all times to commemorate your incarnation."_

_"I would be honoured to wear such armour,"_ Harry said now in gobbledygook as a result of the ring. Bowing his head as the forearm guards were clasped around his forearms, Harry couldn't help but notice that they both had in-built wand holsters.

A third Regius Bellator walked up to the director but this time handed him a sword. _"Finally, the Goblin Nation would present you with a blade," _Ragnok said allowing the candlelight to shine of the silver blade. _"Enchanted to be your strength, we ask that you use this weapon during times of Battle."_ Ragnok said kneeling before Harry with the sword held up in his palms.

_"I would be honoured to wield such a blade,"_ Harry said taking the sword; it was the same design as all he had practiced however the silver T was decorated with carvings, 1 large sapphire on the pummel and small ones aligning the cross section. On the blade itself the words 'Harry Potter' and 'Boy-Who-Lived' were engraved on opposite sides. He turned and held the sword to the ceiling causing the Goblins to cheer before he turned back to Ragnok, sheathing the magnificent blade.

Ragnok stood and they bowed to each other before Harry turned again and bowed to the Goblin's in attendance, turning back around and taking three steps around the throne he bowed to the Regius Bellator's as they hit their swords together.

_"Harry Potter, please see your plaque on the back wall of our Sacred Temple."_ Ragnok said, waving his hand causing the Regius Bellator's to split creating a walkway between them. Harry walked slowly through the Bellator's until he came within reading distance. As he expected his plaque read;

'_Harry James Potter  
>'Boy-Who-Lived'<br>31__st__ July 1980  
>Saviour of the Goblin Nation<br>Friend of the Goblin Nation'_

However his breath hitched when he saw the two plaques beneath his;

_'James Charles Potter  
>27<em>_th__ March 1960  
>Saviour of the Goblin Nation<br>31__st__ October 1981'_

And;

_'Lily Evans Potter  
>30<em>_th__ January 1960  
>Saviour of the Goblin Nation<br>31__st__ October 1981'_

Harry let out a shaky breath as he tried to keep his composure blinking rapidly, it would not do to be seen distraught now. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself he turned to Director Ragnok, _"The Goblin Nation are true friends, they have already done something my own kind have failed too, for that I am eternally grateful,"_ He said bowing deeply.

_"We as a Nation wished to honour your parents for their Heroic Sacrific_e," Ragnok said bowing to the newest Honorary Friend of the Goblin Nation. "_Welcome Harry Potter, to the Goblin Nation."_ The drums played, the swords clanged and the crowd cheered, only now did Harry removed his hood. Sirius and Remus watched the entire ceremony with nothing but pride, they both now knew without a doubt that they had raised the son of their best friends well. Ragnok asked Sirius and Remus how Harry would respond to the acknowledgement of his parents sacrifice and they both agreed that he would be further honoured if his parents were. _"Now, we feast!"_ Ragnok said causing all the Goblins in attendance to cheer.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Harry Potter Aged 11- Diagon Alley**

"Alright Prongslet, you'll need to go into Ollivander's on your own, he always knows the really identity of the people entering his store and we can't risk that. I'm still wanted and if someone found Remus with you people could ask questions because of his 'furry little problem'." Sirius said in a hushed voice as they were finishing up in Diagon Alley for the day. Harry had recently gotten his Hogwarts Letter, so they had come down to collect all of his required supplies.

"But I already have a wand," Harry protested.

"Yes you do, but you have to do everything Dumbledore expects you to do, which means purchase a wand from Ollivander's," Sirius said pushing the boy forward.

"What if the wands won't choose me because I have one?" Harry questioned.

"Prongslet your wand didn't choose you, it's bonded to you which means a wand can still choose you," Remus said attempting to reassure him.

"Fine," Harry huffed before turning around and walking into the Wand Shop. "Hello?" Harry called when he didn't see anyone at the front desk.

"Ah Mr. Potter how I have been expecting you! Garrick Ollivander," An old man said gleefully holding his hand out.

"Harry Potter," Harry said meaninglessly.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, now shall we begin?" Ollivander said a slight bit to enthusiastically if one were to ask Harry. First they tried a wand much like his fathers, no luck same goes for his mother. In the end they just seemed to go through wand after wand with not so much as a sparkle, Harry was starting to doubt Remus' logic. "I wonder…" Ollivander said thoughtfully. He went back into the back section of the shop again and came out with another wand box. "Here try this, 11" made from a Holly Log with a Phoenix Feather Core," Harry took the wand in his right hand and swished and jabbed a few times causing sparks to erupt out of the tip, causing Ollivander to put on a very thoughtful face, whilst Harry remembered that the light show wasn't as good as his first wand. "How… Peculiar," Ollivander said.

"Sorry Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Oh it's just that, you see I remember all the wands that I've ever sold and whom I sold them too and I find it very peculiar that that wand would have chosen you."

"How so sir?"

"Well you see that Wand has a phoenix feather from the Headmaster of Hogwarts' Phoenix but I remember one other wand with the same core material from the same source, making this wand the brother of the wand belonging man who gave you your famous scar chose you," Ollivander explained.

" Voldemort's wand was the brother of this one?" Harry said waving the wand around, ignoring the slight fear that started to swell up within him enough to roll his eyes at Ollivanders sharp inhale at Voldemorts name.

"Yes, it just seemed rather peculiar." Ollivander said before smiling gleefully again. "That will be 7 galleons," Harry handed the money over staring intently at the wand, "Good Luck Harry Potter," Ollivander said as Harry left the shop.

"You took your time Prongslet," Sirius said as he and Remus walked over to him.

"I had to try nearly every wand in the store," Harry said quietly, holding his new wand out in front of him, looking at it with an emotion one would collaborate with fear.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, observing Harry's dejected tone and his slightly shaky hand.

"Ollivander said it's the brother wand of the man who gave me my scar, surely where not that similar or is it because of my scar?" Harry asked, looking at both of the men in front of him.

"Don't think too much on it Harry, you've got another wand should you not like that one." Sirius said quickly, attempting to wave off the boys concerns though he could hide his intrigue.

"I guess so," Harry said putting the wand in his left Bellator Ceremonial forearm guard's wand holster, being sure to touch his other wand for reassurance.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Sirius said, taking his Godson's shoulders and leading him over to the Leaky Cauldron

"Are you finally going to tell me how to beat Dumbledore?" Harry asked excitedly, this was something he was interested in. He knew what Dumbledore had done; putting him on a muggle doorstep after having him illegally taken from his home and denied from his rightful guardian, he also knew that this was something Sirius and Remus despised him for. He also knew that Sirius and Remus had been working on ways that Harry could dent Dumbledore's influence and image, such as leverage and information, cards that we could play against Dumbledore and he was very excited to be able to play a part however he was equally or more so nervous because no doubt there would be a lot expected of him.

"Something like that," Remus said as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- 31st of August**

"I wish you a safe travel to Hogwarts tomorrow Harry," Director Ragnok said coming from around his desk. "I have a letter for you to give to Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house and half-goblin. He was once a duelling champion so I discussed with Lord Black in having him tutor you whilst you're at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Director, for this and for everything." Harry said bowing to the goblin leader.

"Don't hesitate to write should you need anything, til we meet again Harry Potter." Ragnok said bowing.

"And to you Director of the Nation," Harry finished bowing before exiting the room and walking out to the main entrance hall where he found Sirius and Remus.

"Something important?" Remus asked as the three glamoured wizards walked out of Gringotts.

"He just wished me safe travel and gave me a letter to give to one of the Professors," Harry said as they walked down the alley on the 31st of August.

"For Professor Flitwick?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded "Ah good, he should be of great help should he accept."

"Harry," Sirius said after they arrived home. "Remus and I have something we would like to give you too and it's probably best we do it now," Harry nodded curiously. "It's a fast and easy way of communicating with us," Sirius said handing him a mirror. "Simply say 'Padfoot' or 'Moony' into the mirror and we will be able to answer you. Try it." The mirror was a rectangle shape, with an engraved border however looked pretty normal.

Harry looked at the mirror with intrigue before pulling it closer to his face, "Moony."

"Hello Harry," Remus said looking into the mirror and Harry smiled.

"I can see you too," Harry commented.

"Yes, they are called two-ways mirrors. These two are a pair, your father and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions. Although we have slightly modified them since then but the concept is still the same, if we call you the mirror will heat up and you need to rub your hand along the mirror to answer the call," Sirius explained as Harry rubbed his hand long the glass, not to answer a call but because it was another connection to his father.

"I'll be sure to call you whenever I can," Harry said, looking up at the adults smiling brightly, "It's brilliant."

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement- Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore had had a difficult past 9 and ½ years, awaiting the Potter boy's return to his domain. The boy had caused a lot of trouble for him since his banishment from Goblin land. He did manage to get the majority of his personal effects out within the time slot however that left him with the problem of Hogwarts, without Gringotts access Dumbledore simply couldn't manage the financial side of the school. Albus Dumbledore being the man he was of course came up with a solution.

He had asked Deputy Headmistress McGonagall to do it as it would be good preparation for when he left the school, however he just needed someone to do it. When McGonagall continual questioned him he decided to enlist the help of Professor Flitwick, as he was a half-goblin himself. With another assistant McGonagall stopped whining so much and things got done faster, Dumbledore was pleased with his brilliance.

He had also managed to keep his banishment private, keeping it from being public knowledge because one was not simply banished from Gringotts, there was always proper motive. It would probably not do Dumbledore any favours to have that information free to the public, at least not until he had the 'Boy-Who-Lived' under his 'guiding' thumb.

The question of Harry's guardian however confused him, after being barred from Gringotts Dumbledore went into the Magical Contracts department of the Ministry to find who had gained guardianship over Harry so quickly, however he found no such guardian documentation. He knew it was already too late for him to talk to the Goblins but he also knew they would never allow someone control of a child's financial status without proper Guardianship, this lead him to believe the guardianship was conducted within Gringotts. This did not stop him from going to the Wizengamot and becoming recognised as the Guardian of Harry Potter in the Magical Community.

Minerva frequently asked how the boy was doing; she had been a good friend of James and Lily Potter. If she even found out that he had no idea how the boy was doing every time he had said the boy was just fine, she would no doubt be very uncooperative in the future. This was just another reason he needed to get the boy on his side, he would need to keep him quiet.

Regardless of the struggle he had for the last decade it was all about to pay off as tomorrow the Potter boy would unwittingly jump back into his play pen, like the lost little boy he is.

As he sat at his desk, his blue eyes twinkling with superiority he knew, oh yes he knew he was ready for Harry Potter. He would have him under his thumb within 24 hours and the Magical World would know that Albus Dumbledore 'Leader of the Light' had the backing of Harry Potter 'The Boy-Who Lived'.

Well that's how he thought Harry's arrival would turn out and he's Albus Dumbledore, he could never be wrong... Right?

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

**These are snippets of Harry's years before Hogwarts, I thought it would be good for everyone to get to read about how certain events played out and what he was capable of at certain ages. Next Chapter is the beginning of Harry's first year!**

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is great!**

**Til next time,**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the aspects of said Franchise. Any of the Dialogue you recognise is probably a modified version of J.K. Rowling's original writing/**

**Welcome to the next instalment of, The Marauders Greatest Achievement!**

**I feel the need to thank you all again for your positive and constructive feedback, it's very encouraging and urges me to write more and more, so thank you.**

$Dialogue$ = Parseltongue  
>"<em>Italics" = Gobbledygook<br>'_Dialogue' = Thought

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

"This is goodbye Prongslet," Sirius said as he, Remus and Harry stood, glamoured at Kings Cross. "Just remember you only need to pull out the mirror to talk to us."

"I'll use it all the time," Harry said before hugging both the adults.

"Dumbledore will stop at nothing to get control over you, don't let him," Remus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "And don't get lazy, you should still be exercising!"Remus rambled, trying to cover everything however Sirius put a hand to his mouth causing Remus to slump slightly.

"Do the Marauders proud and make Dumbledore squirm so bad, the beard falls off his face," Sirius said patting Harry's back, "But sometimes you'll have to have some fun, you know; Make friends, pull pranks and kiss girls."

"I'll be sure to send Snape the shampoo at the first opportunity," Harry said, causing both adults to laugh.

"Don't forget the note either," Sirius said smiling down at Harry with a sad expression.

"I'll be fine guys," Harry said reassuringly, though he wasn't certain of it himself.

"Go on then, before we change our mind and ship you off to someplace he'll never find you." Harry nodded and hugged both adults again before turning around and pushing his trolley towards the platform 9 ¾ barrier.

"Good Luck Prongslet," Sirius and Remus said in unison as Harry disappeared through the barrier.

"What are we going to do without him?" Remus said as he and Sirius stood staring at the barrier where Harry had just disappeared through.

"I don't know," Sirius sighed. "We'll just have to occupy ourselves; he said he'd call us when he could and that's probably all we could ask for."

"Do you think we've done enough?" Remus asked his old friend as he slung his arm over Sirius' shoulders.

"We've done what we can; the rest is up to him." Sirius said as he and Remus left Kings Cross.

Harry went through the barrier and came out in a not so populated train station. He, Remus and Sirius had come as early as they could so that Harry could avoid as many people as possible, even with his blonde hair glamour they didn't want to risk him being seen. Although on the front cover of the Daily Prophet there was a picture of what they expected Harry to look like; Black hair, round glasses, lightning bolt scar a scruffy looking kid. I guess by magical logic, if your father has glasses you must have them too...

Harry knew he was going to miss them, he had never really spent time away from them however he had been raised to be independent and this was something he had to do. Still he knew it would be difficult to live without them, he had been with them all his life and his only other interaction came from Goblins, Sales-Marketers, Snakes, An Owl and a couple of ghosts. However it was now time for him to step out onto the grand stage that is Hogwarts.

Harry strode up to the 'Hogwarts Express' and pulled his trunk and owl cage out of his trolley, leaving it on the station as he climbed aboard. His owl was snowy white and her name is Hedwig, Remus and Sirius had got her for Harry's 11th birthday a month ago. She was snoozing in her cage currently, but that is to be expecting from an owl in the morning.

Harry walked along the length of the train, wanting to get a compartment at the back of the train as to keep away from people. He walked into one of the very last compartments and tucked his weightless trunk into the compartment and kept Hedwig's cage on the window seal so he could release her when she woke and she'd fly the rest of the journey. Harry was wearing black muggle jeans and a blue button up long sleeve shirt, so to cover his Bellator Armour comfortably.

Harry leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes, trying to remember everything Sirius and Remus had told him. He was warned that Dumbledore may threaten to expel him but apparently that would just be a bluff, Dumbledore wanted control and power over Harry, which his only hope of having relied on Harry being at Hogwarts. That however would work in Harry's favour because he could then threaten to leave the school in favour of another that was just a single card in his deck. Should Dumbledore actually expel him he'd just move to France to attend Beauxbatons or somewhere else, no big deal.

Sirius and Remus had come up with a lot of things that Harry actually had over Dumbledore and things that Dumbledore would prefer weren't revealed, it was on Harry however to find the right situations to make his knowledge known. Harry thought that it wouldn't be uncommon for a public figure such as Dumbledore to have many secrets because they would have to hide anything that wouldn't work in their favour.

Harry's first goal was to acquire his father's Invisibility Cloak, so he figured that if he could create a small scene at the Opening Feast, Dumbledore would see just cause to summon him to his office and the 'Sword of Potter' as the Goblins called it, would provide Harry with that scene. The Goblins had informed him that when naming a Goblin-Crafted Sword they would always use 'Sword of' and something that represented the swords owner, so for Wizards it would be their last name as that was how Goblins generally recognised wizards; Mr. Potter, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin. So he figured that once he gained an animagus form and his own Marauder name he would use that, as it would represent another side of him.

Something he also planned to do was acquire the Marauder's Map; A special map of Hogwarts made by the Marauders. Sirius and Remus had told him about the map and how it would be somewhere within the populous of Hogwarts and if it wasn't, there was bound to be someone who knew where it was.

He needed to be sorted into Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor would be nice you now to commemorate his parents, Gryffindor is the house that Dumbledore controls the most. He suspected he would be put into Ravenclaw anyway with his sharp wit and knowledge but he was sure he could convince the Sorting Hat to change its mind should it wish to send him somewhere else.

He was also very talented with a sword and though they are prohibited he brought his along with the knowledge that he would be able to keep it. Harry would be presenting his blade to the Headmaster at the Sorting Ceremony publically so he could prove this fact.

Harry was forcibly removed from his thoughts when he heard the compartment door open, "Can I sit with you?" A young bushy brown haired girl asked already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and standing beside her trunk looking like she had been dragging it.

"Certainly," Harry said kicking his feet to the ground and moving to pick up the girls trunk. "I'll get that."

"Thanks," She said as Harry tucked the trunk away in the compartment. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said firmly, taking a sitting down on the seat opposite to the one Harry previously occupied.

"Harry," Harry replied deliberately forgetting his last name although he didn't really think the girl noticed.

"Are you parent's magic? Can you do magic? I've tried a few spells and they all worked okay. Have you read the year's textbooks? That's a beautiful owl. Do all wizards dress like non-magical people under their robes? Have you read Hogwarts: A History? I have, did you know the ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the outside sky?" Hermione spoke very quickly, until she ran out of breath using hand gestures in what seemed to be an attempt to talk faster.

Just as she was about to start again Harry spoke, "Muggles."

"What?" Hermione asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"You said non-magical people the magical term is Muggles, does this mean you're a muggle-born?" Harry asked looking at Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded, "Professor McGonagall told me that I was a muggle-born when she told me that I was a witch however I was too busy with my school books and other reading material to find out what it meant." Hermione said frowning.

"A muggle-born witch or wizard has two muggle parents," Harry said absent-mindedly.

"Why call them something different?" Hermione asked, looking thoughtful at the revelation.

"It is a form of Magical Classification, there are 5 Classes; Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, Squib, Muggle-Born and Muggle. To be a Pure-Blood some believe that you have to have no Muggle Lineage, however most believe that if all 4 of your Grand Parents were either Witch or Wizard then you are a Pure-Blood. Half-Bloods have either one muggle or muggle-born parent and a squib is a child born to at least one magical parent but has no magical abilities, which is kind of rare I suppose."

"Which one are you?" Hermione asked.

"Half-Blood, Pure-Blood Father Muggle-Born Mother."

"Did you grow up with both their backgrounds?" Hermione asked looking at Harry intrigued.

"Yes, I have grown up with both Muggle and Pure-Blood traditions. We have a fridge, muggle pictures and a few muggle appliances at home where in most Pure-Blood families you won't find such things. I have been educated about Muggles which some wizards are not unless they take Muggle Studies during their time at Hogwarts/"

"Do Pure-Blood wizards start magic earlier? That would be awfully unfair," Hermione asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I wouldn't know, but it probably is likely." Harry said, knowing his magical education was circumstantial.

"How are Muggle-Borns expected to be able to keep up with Pure-Bloods when they have been raised as a wizard where Muggle-Borns don't find out about the Magical World until their eleventh birthday, when within a year they begin attending magical school? How are Muggle-Borns supposed to be on equal pegging with their classmates when they have grown up in different environments? Do we have to take catch up classes?" Hermione ranted, once again until she was out of breath.

"Breathe Hermione, it will do wonders for you," Harry said chuckling slightly. "I see you take your studies seriously?" Hermione nodded. "Well if it's any comfort, my mother was head girl in her Seventh Year and as I'm told one of the greatest witches of her generation."

"Was?" Hermione asked quietly playing with her fingers.

Harry swallowed and his shoulders slumped slightly as he stared at his feet, "My parents died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said to which Harry just nodded. Silence fell over the compartment, "I was bullied," Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Harry asked looking up.

Hermione flushed, "Well I know it's not the same but you told me something personal so I thought that you would like me do the same." Harry nodded, "I have never really had any friends."

"Well neither have I unless animals count," Harry said nodding towards the still sleeping form of Hedwig. Hermione looked at him questioningly, "My childhood was very isolated, which whilst uncommon in the Magical World does happen," Harry explained. "Sometimes all children do outside of their own homes is Family Celebrations or Family Gatherings, where they go to a family member's house or something."

"People always say that I'm bossy and a bookworm, which I guess isn't entirely false as I always do my homework and love to read, but I was always bullied for it and called a teacher's pet because I handed my homework in on time and knew the answers to questions." Hermione said quietly, her gaze set on the floor and her previous abruptness disappearing.

"Then you'll be a Ravenclaw," Harry commented smiling.

"A what?" Hermione asked looking up quickly.

"A Ravenclaw, I'm sure you'd know of the Four Houses of Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, named after the four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin it's in Hogwarts: A History."

"Ravenclaw is for the knowledge inclined people who are constantly at the top of their classes and year level, people who would study a great deal." Harry said, as the train slowly began to move, "Looks like we're off."

"What's her name?" Hermione asked, as Hedwig gave a small hoot, signalling her awake state.

"Hedwig," Harry answered opening Hedwig's cage to allow her to perch on his arm.

"Hedwig? I think I've heard that somewhere before…" Hermione said, looking up slightly as she pondered.

"A History of Magic, she is named after Saint Hedwig from the Middle Ages." Harry said, stroking the snowy white owls feathers.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Harry stated chuckling softly; Hermione frowned so Harry thought he should stop. "It's something that would get you into Ravenclaw," At this Hermione perked up again. "As for why, Saint Hedwig is the Magical Saint of Knowledge, something I pride myself on."

"So you want to be in Ravenclaw too?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor as both my parents were but Ravenclaw is my first preference," Harry confirmed as Hedwig nibbled his ear, causing Harry to squirm slightly. He actually knew that he needed to be in Ravenclaw otherwise the plan wouldn't work; well it might work for Hufflepuff but not Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"Could you teach me?" Hermione asked nervously, her hands becoming rather fascinating.

"Teach you what?" Harry asked, looking away from his annoying owl.

"You know, Magical stuff like things they won't teach at Hogwarts, the stuff that wizards grow up learning," Hermione asked with her head down, still observing her fingertips.

"Wizards don't have a school system like Muggles, anything they learn prior to Hogwarts they would learn from their relatives, namely etiquette," Harry explained.

"Really?" Harry nodded, "Well what about common knowledge? People like Harry Potter; I would imagine anyone attending Hogwarts this year would be humiliated if they didn't know about Harry Potter."

"What do you know about Harry Potter?" Harry asked intrigued with a smile tugging at his lips, leaning forward slightly as Hedwig moved down to the seat beside him.

"That he is the 'Boy-Who-Lived', defeater of 'You-Know-Who' and Saviour of the Wizarding World; He's in Modern Magical History, the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, I'm actually surprised I couldn't find book about him." Hermione stated Harry frowned at the Voldemort reference; not using his name only increases his power.

"There were," Harry said, Hermione stared at him oddly. "There were books about Harry Potter both fictional and factual however even the factual ones were full of shit."

"Language!" Hermione shouted at Harry's vulgar speech. "How do you know they weren't true? They might have interviewed Harry Potter." Hermione stated defensively.

"Because the publishers were forced to stop selling them because Harry Potter's name was being used without his permission, which would suggest no-one has actually managed to interview him or gain factual information about him." Harry said, being careful not to say too much.

"But a book wouldn't say factual if it didn't have proper information," Hermione protested.

"In the Muggle world they wouldn't no," Harry said calmly.

"Well how are you supposed to know which books actually have the facts?" Hermione asked panicking, "I brought lots of extra reading material for the year, with the expectation that it would all be true."

"The books could still be factual however they might not tell you everything, like Hogwarts: A History doesn't tell you that Hogwarts use House-Elves or how the Sorting Ceremony works."

"Hogwarts: A History lied?!" Hermione yelled in indignation.

"No, it just doesn't tell you all the details. The magical world does that a lot." Harry stated as he watched Hedwig groom herself.

"How am I supposed to understand a world where even the books won't tell me everything?" Hermione asked looking positively flustered.

"Ask people who know what they're talking about," Hermione looked ponderous. "I'll tell you what, once we start school regardless of what houses we're in, I'll help you get the answers to all your magical questions, if you wanted of course."

"Really? Hermione asked to which Harry replied with a nod, "Thank you, but I don't know what I'd be able to offer in return," she finished looking toward the ground.

Harry smiled, "I would only ask for your friendship," Hermione looked up quickly and seeing that he was serious, smiled brightly.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

The Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade in the early evening; Harry now dressed in his Hogwarts Robes with his sword hidden beneath them as he got his luggage again. "Didn't the conductor say our luggage would be taken for us?" Hermione asked referring to the announcement 5 minutes prior.

"Yes, however I would prefer to take mine with me," Harry said getting his trunk. He and Hermione had spent the train ride getting better acquainted, talking about what they liked and other light conversation topics. When Hermione started rambling on about her parents and the muggle world Harry just sat back and listened, he decided that he would bow to anyone who could make his new friend speechless.

"But won't they weigh you down? Other people won't be carrying theirs," Hermione questioned reasonably.

"Hermione, I'm a wizard," Harry said as if it was the answer to everything. He flicked his wrist right wrist causing his Holly wand to come out of the holster and into his hand. "Reducio," he said flicking his wand in a V shape. A purple light shot out from the end of his wand and shrunk his trunk to pocket-size, then doing the same to the empty owl cage as he had let Hedwig out of the train window earlier.

"A shrinking charm?" Hermione asked.

"Makes carrying things easier," Harry said, putting both the shrunken items in his robes pocket.

"Why didn't you shrink your trunk to begin with?" Hermione asked as she left her own trunk.

"Because I didn't want my Hogwarts Robes getting squished," Hermione nodded to Harry's lie. The real reason was that Harry's sword cannot shrink; it is made from pure silver with many Goblin enchantments some similar to ones on the Sword of Gryffindor. If he had of shrunken his trunk the sword would have stayed its original size, destroying everything else in the process.

"Well what now then?" Hermione asked accepting his previous statement.

"Now we get off the train," Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry couldn't tell whether that was because of the obviousness of that statement or the stupidity of her question. They walked out of the train, occasionally spotting one of the students who had looked inside their compartment looking for Harry Potter over the journey, Hermione speculated that he may have been taking different transport in order to stay incognito not knowing that the boy opposite her was the celebrity in question.

Harry kinda felt bad for not telling her, he knew he wasn't lying to her but it didn't make him feel good to not tell someone who he had come to like. Hermione reminded Harry of Remus in a way, she always seemed like she'd be the responsible one. She also had a kind of thirst for knowledge, she would definitely fit in well within the Ravenclaw house however Harry thought she could have quite a lot of friends if she tried, she was a very likeable person.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A booming voice hollered as Harry and Hermione got off the train. Following the voice through the crowd they came across a large man, 'Rubeus Hagrid' Harry thought blankly knowing the half-giant in front of him was a very loyal follower of Dumbledore and the man who took him to the Dursleys many years ago. It wasn't that Harry blamed the half-giant, he simply over looked the law either out of obliviousness or loyalty, the latter being an admirable quality even if it was a tad misdirected. They moved to stand next to the very fidgety looking first years, as they waited for the rest of their year level to arrive.

Sometime later everyone had managed to get off the train and the half-giant was looking over the first years critically, with a large frown. "Any more firs' years!" Harry smiled at the rejected tone in his voice, he couldn't find Harry Potter. When it was obvious the answer was no Hagrid sighed, "C'mon follow me – mind yer step now." Hagrid led the first years down a dark narrow path; nobody spoke as they used their concentration to avoid stumbling.

"Jus' round this bend 'ere ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts yer will," Hagrid said without looking back, his tone anything but cheerful. The previously narrow path opened out onto a large black lake however what caught people's attention was the castle atop a mountain which was visible on the other side of said lake.

There were many 'ooooh's and 'aaaaah's at the castle, which Harry did admit deserved the visual praise. The castle was large with many turrets and towers; however it no doubt looked better inside.

"No more 'n four to a boat," Hagrid bellowed his huge arm pointing directly at the little boats decorating the lakes shore. Harry and Hermione opted to board the same boat, Harry helping Hermione in before hopping in himself, a moment behind him was a red hair in robes that looked a little short for him and a round faced black haired boy, the latter having teary eyes. "Everyone in?" Without waiting for a response Hagrid said, "Right then – Forward!"

The boats simultaneously began gliding along the water's surface towards the castle. The boat trip was silent, which was surprising he had expected Hermione to be bustling with questions or some comparison to the muggle world however she too seemed too captivated by the castle that stood atop the cliff they were sailing towards.

Harry felt the sword sitting in-between the seat and the side of the boat, knowing that soon the plans would begin, soon he would be thrust into the magical populous not as a boy named Harry but as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. His nerves continued to grow as they edged closer to the large castle, whilst he was confident in his knowledge, he wasn't completely confident in his ability to use it.

"Heads down! Yer don' wan' them eyes gettin' covered in this stuff!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats were reaching the cliff, all the people seated in the boats had their heads ducked as they sailed through a thin wall of ivy, covering the large opening in the cliff face.

Once they passed through the ivy they were carried through a dark tunnel, which Harry guessed would be taking them directly beneath the castle. At the end of the tunnel was an underground harbour of sorts, they climbed out and felt the pebbles and rocks beneath their shoes.

"Oy, you there! Lost a toad did yer?" Hagrid asked, looking towards the round faced boy as he checked the boats as everyone clambered out of them.

"Trevor!" Said boy yelled, holding out his hands to take his previously lost pet his facial expression was one of relief. From beside him, Harry could see Hermione's facial expression of disgust aimed at the slimy creature, which made him wonder what she thought of his reptilian friends.

They all travelled behind Hagrid who held a large lit lamp, lighting the dark path until they made it to a smooth, wet grassy patch within the shadow of the castle. They climbed a set of stones steps before coming to a large oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, haven't lost yer toad again have ye?" Hagrid asked before turning around and whacking the door with his huge fist, Harry wondered how the door could survive such an onslaught.

The door was promptly opened by a tall, black haired witch wearing robes that wouldn't be too far off the colour of Harry's eyes. From her very stern face and assertive posture, Harry thought this had to be Minerva McGonagall. Sirius and Remus spoke highly of the Deputy Headmistress, especially Sirius knowing she had been the only to protest against Dumbledore placing Harry with the Dursleys.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall but he isn' amongs' them," Hagrid said finished quietly what Harry would have thought was an attempt at whispering though it could still be heard down the other end of a quidditch pitch.

The Professor's face dropped slightly however quickly became stone once more, "Thank you, I'll take them from here Hagrid." McGonagall said before opening the doors fully.

They were met by a large stone entrance hall walls lit with candles, much like what Harry had seen at Gringotts. The ceiling was high above their heads, too high to properly make out and in front of them was a marble staircase which would lead them to the upper floors.

They all followed Professor McGonagall; trying to keep up with her quick strides they passed a door where they would all be able to her hundreds of voices – presumably the rest of the school- however Professor McGonagall led them into a small empty hall to the side of the doorway. They all shuffled in behind her, most standing nervously close together with uncertain eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "The start-of-term feast will begin in a moment, however prior to taking your seats you will have to be sorted into an appropriate house. The Sorting is one of the most important things you will do here at Hogwarts as your house will be your family for you time here. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and most likely spend the bulk of your free time within your houses common room."

"There are four houses each named after a different founder of this school; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin all of which have had many great witches and wizards pass through. Each house has its own history and qualities, your qualities will determine which house you are in. At the end of every year the house with the most house points is awarded the 'House Cup'. To earn your house points you must do something good, whilst any rule-breaking will result in points being taken off your house. The Sorting is held in the Great Hall in front of the entire school, so it would be wise to smarten yourself up before then." She finished eying particular students before striding hastily out of the chamber.

"How do they sort us? Is it a test?" Hermione asked from beside him, fidgety with the sides of her robes.

"Nothing worth worrying about Hermione," Harry replied being sure that his collar was appropriately folded and his sword was still out of view. He knew exactly what they had to do, simply put the Sorting Hat on their head; he didn't know why anyone would worry about it. He fixed his hair, making sure it still fell perfectly over his scar before patting it all down.

There were screams, causing Harry to put his right hand into his robes ready to draw his blade however when he discovered the source of the fright he rolled his eyes and returned to his hair. Had these people never seen a ghost? I mean for the Muggle-Borns that would be true but most young wizards would have seen at least one right?

There were two of these ghosts and they seemed to be arguing with each other, Harry however only caught the name 'Peeves'. Harry knew about Peeves, he's Hogwarts Poltergeist constantly playing tricks on people, especially the old care taker and his nosey cat. Sirius was rather fond of the ghostly prankster.

"Ooh look, these must be the new students!" One of the Ghosts said as if they had only just seen them. "'Bout to be sorted are we?" Some people nodded stupidly. "Well I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, twas my old house," the ghost said allowing Harry to learn that he was in fact the Fat Friar. He knew all the house ghosts; Lady Ravenclaw or the Grey Lady belonged to Ravenclaw, Bloody Baron was the Slytherin Ghost, the Fat Friar here was for Hufflepuff and old Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick was a proud Gryffindor.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to being, we must move along." A familiar stern voice said signalling Professor McGonagall's return. The ghosts left quickly after hearing her voice, phasing through the nearby wall. "Line up and follow me," McGonagall said firmly. No-one wanting to question McGonagall's authority caused the line to happen quickly, Hermione in front of Harry and the boy from the boat with the toad behind him.

They practically marched back through the doors and down the corridor before McGonagall opened the large doors to the Great Hall emitting their entrance. The Great Hall was a surreal yet spectacular place; lit candles floating over four long tables that seated the older students, golden plates and goblets in front of them. All eyes were on the first years as they followed Professor McGonagall through the middle walkway. Harry looked in front of him however quickly averted his gaze as he had just looked directly at Albus Dumbledore.

He looked exactly as Harry had been told; Old, his long beard reaching the table in his Headmaster chair, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses as he scanned the incoming new students. Anger was bubbling with in him as he remembered what the old bastard had attempted to do to him and what he had done to everyone else. Knowing this was not the time to punch the manipulative git he took several long breaths and averted his eyes to the ceiling above.

"Told you it was bewitched," Hermione said over her shoulder causing Harry to smile, she's such a know-it-all however Harry found such a quality to be pleasant. She was correct of course; the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky above, the black of space, filled with bright stars.

Harry looked down again when McGonagall planted a small four legged wooden stool down, before placing an old, dirty, frayed looking hat atop of it. Everyone stared at the hat in complete silence, even the older students though they knew what was to come. The hat twitched suddenly, something of a rip becoming a mouth as it sang.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great Hall applauded loudly, as the hat did its own version of a bow.

The first years seemed to be more at ease now and he heard the red headed boy from his boat whispering something about a troll.

Professor McGonagall stepped up with a long piece of parchment, "As I call your name you will come up and take a seat on the stool with the hat on your head," She said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry tuned out for the Ceremony instead choosing to examine the staff table, aside from Dumbledore there was a greasy haired pale man, Severus Snape or Snivellus he would assume beside him a man wearing a purple turban who he hadn't heard of. He would have continued scanning however his eyes fell upon a small man with brown hair, round glasses upon his nose and a thick brown moustache, Professor Filius Flitwick. Harry began to play with the letter in his pocket and his heat began to beat just a notch faster.

Harry knew what he had to do however that didn't mean he thought he could. He was very confident in the knowledge Sirius and Remus had given him however he didn't know if he could choose the right time to use it. His eyes flittered over to Dumbledore who was still looking through all the first years students though now they weren't twinkling more penetrating, somebody obviously wasn't happy. He closed his eyes and concentrated on flying his broom, something that always calmed him down.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said firmly, as the rest of the first years were whispering leading Harry to think he had missed his name initially. He let out a shaky breath before steeling himself the best he could and striding purposely towards the stool.

"Sorry Professor," He said running a hand through his still blonde hair as he felt ever eye in the Hall staring at him.

"He can't be Harry Potter."

"Potter's no blonde."

"Harry Potter wears glasses everybody knows that."

"Not what I thought he'd look like."

The crowds whispers ceased when Dumbledore spoke, "Where is the real Harry Potter?" He asked staring at Harry sternly. Harry was torn between laughing and screaming, who was he to deny his identity? But he knew he had to opt for the sensible option.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said staring at the old man's nose.

"Are you really?" the Headmaster said more questioningly this time.

Harry nodded before drawing his wand "Finite Incantatem," He said with his wand touching his hair. The blonde turned to his regular Jet Black instantly and the Great Hall sucked in a collective breath when Harry turned around with his fringe held up showing his scar. Harry's eyes met Hermione's at the Ravenclaw table who had a mixture of emotions playing on her face, Harry sent her an apologetic look before showing the staff his scar as well, causing most of them to inhale sharply too.

Ignoring their reactions with smug satisfaction Harry sat on the stool before tossing the hat hap-hazardously onto his head.

'Hello Harry Potter,' A voice within his head said.

'Hello Sorting Hat, I must inform you that if you tell Headmaster Dumbledore what is in my head I will hand you over to the Goblins so they can feed you to a Dragon,' Harry thought threateningly.

'Easy there Tiger, I have never told that old git anything from within a kid's mind, which does not mean he has never asked.' The hat said defensively.

'You don't like him?' Harry questioned.

'Hate him, he's nothing like the leader he thinks he is but you my dear boy, you are a descendant of my creator, Godric Gryffindor.'

'Well I thank you for your confidentiality,' Harry thought.

'Right well lets get this over with,' the hat said from within his head. 'Ooh what's this? A plan to publically humiliate the Headmaster ooooh you're a born Slytherin!' the hat said mischievously.

'I cannot be in Slytherin, I must be in Ravenclaw otherwise the plan will not work.' Harry said as he felt the hat continue to push through his thoughts.

'Ah I see, well you have a sharp wit so you should fit in nicely, Slytherin will be losing a great asset though and whilst Dumbledore will be disappointed he won't jump out of his skin.'

'Disappointed?' Harry asked.

'He gave me personal request for you to be in Gryffindor, the old geezer wants you under his thumb, ooh look you're even a Parselmouth.' The hat commented gleefully, 'Dumbles won't know what hit him.' Harry grinned he liked this hat, 'I like you too kiddo but we can't talk forever,' "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted before the crowd burst into applause, well Ravenclaw did jumping to their feet enthusiastically. Harry removed the hat and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Could you please hold a moment Professor? I have something's I must share with the staff." Professor McGonagall's lips thinned as she gave a curt nod, "Thank you." He said before taking the necessary steps to reach Professor Flitwick. "Filius Flitwick?" He questioned.

The small man nearly fell out of his chair at the identification however managed to hold on and nod mutely causing Harry to bow. "I have a letter for you," Harry said pulling the carefully rolled parchment from his left pocket. "From the Director Ragnok of the Goblin Nation." Filius' eyes widened, as a half-goblin he knew that if the Director wanted something hand delivered it was of the utmost importance.

Harry then walked to the centre of the staff table knowing everyone in the hall was watching, some glaring, some staring and even some ogling. "Headmaster, I understand it is my duty to inform you that I will have a sword at my hip during my attendance here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." He said formally before whipping back his robes and pulling drawing his beautiful silver blade.

The audience 'ooh'ed at the piece of metal as it seemingly drew light from the candles so it could shine magnificently. He placed the item on his two palms and presented it to the headmaster with his eyes looking firmly at his nose.

"30 points from Ravenclaw for having a dangerous and prohibited item, which I shall confiscate!" Snape sneered as rushed to his feet glaring at Harry.

"With all due respect Professor, I am allowed to bring my blade into Hogwarts by a rule made by the original founders of Hogwarts. I am an honorary friend of the Goblin Nation and this sword was one of three gifts that I received." Harry said calmly, resisting the urge to playfully swing at the slimy looking professor. The professors stared at Harry in disbelief, being a friend of the Goblins isn't exactly a small feet and how the Honorary Friendship of Harry Potter would be kept from public knowledge seemed impossible.

"The boy is telling the truth Headmaster," The hat said from his stool. "The rule was made centuries ago because Godric Gryffindor himself was a friend to the Goblin Nation and his Goblin blade needed to be close to him at all times, so they made the rule to ensure this for any future Goblin Nation friends who may attend their school." Snape sat back in his chair, staring daggers at Harry.

"I concur this letter does very clearly state that Harry Potter is a friend of the Nation," Professor Flitwick said with awe, earning the eyes of all the teachers other than Dumbledore and Snape. Professor Flitwick was now in awe of Harry Potter, a wizarding celebrity manages to become a friend of the Goblin Nation and that isn't in the Daily Prophet?

"We shall speak about this in my office Harry after the feast," Dumbledore said firmly looking very thoughtful on the matter.

"I understand sir, however I cannot possibly attend without my Head of House as stated in the Hogwarts Rules." Harry said smiling innocently as he watched realisation slowly hit Dumbledore, Harry Potter was not an idiot.

"Surely we could just have a friendly chat," Dumbledore reasoned though his voice gave off more than a tinge of annoyance.

"I was told by Professor McGonagall that any rule-breaking would result in my house losing points and considering Professor Snape just deducted 30 points without clause I would not like to lose Ravenclaw any other points," Harry said reverently as he tried not to spit his words and considering his success he thought he might actually be able to get one over on Albus Dumbledore.

"Those 30 points will be re-instated because as you explained you had proper cause to have such a blade." Snape eyes became even thinner if such a thing was possible.

"Thank you sir however I still cannot break the rules so you will understand why I ask you to check with Professor Flitwick before asking me to meet with you in your office." Harry said putting his blade back in its sheath. "I apologise for the holdup Professor McGonagall please continue," Harry said as he walked away from the head table with a smile on his face as he left the Headmasters looked of disbelief.

Professor McGonagall changed his black robes as he passed giving his the blue and bronze trim of a Ravenclaw. "5 points to Ravenclaw," One of the staff members said, earning them Snape's glare.

"Why Professor Sprout?" Dumbledore asked harsher than he intended too.

"I hope you didn't forget his cancelation of the blonde hair glamour, which if I am not mistaken is a second year charm."The Professor said in reply as she smiled at Harry.

The Great Hall who had been quietly staring during the display started whispering as soon as Harry took a seat beside Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I didn't want you to only want to talk to me because I'm Harry Potter," Harry whispered to her.

"It's okay, I understand." Hermione said reassuringly as she smiled at Harry, causing him to smile in return. "But that doesn't mean I don't have 101 questions that you will need to answer." Hermione said firmly, Harry just nodded mutely.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

The Sorting concluded with Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy being sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood and gave a little speech all the while trying to get Harry to gaze into his blue eyes, however when he finished with some ridiculous phrase, food appeared in front of everyone and the Great Hall gained in volume as the students began to converse freely.

Harry and Hermione had eaten quite a lot of sweets on the train because when the trolley came passed Harry bought a little of everything and Hermione didn't have a lot of sweets at home because her parents were dentists so when he offered to share she was happy to oblige. Now however Harry knew he had to get to some energizing food because he would be busy before classes tomorrow.

Harry placed a Chicken Pot Pie on his plate and took a swig of his pumpkin juice before looking down the table to find it mostly quiet looking at him. "Can I help you?" He asked causing Hermione to raise her head from the salad and look at everyone.

"Roger Davies," an older boy said reaching forward with his hand out stretched. Harry shook his hand and Roger spoke again, "Mind explaining to me what the hell just happened up there?"

"Could you not hear me up there?" Harry questioned.

"We could here you okay but that doesn't mean I have any idea what it means," Roger said.

"Oh, well ask me again after my meeting with the Headmaster I am rather hungry." He said before putting his head down and cutting into his Chicken Pot Pie.

The older students seemed to accept this as they all turned to their meals or friends. "Hello, I'm Terry Boot," A boy said from beside him.

Harry swallowed his mouthful before shaking the boys hand, "Michael Corner," said another shaking both his and Hermione's hand. This happened until he knew the names of every first year in Ravenclaw, as side from himself, Hermione, Terry and Michael there was; Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Lisa Turpin and Morag MacDougal.

"Will you explain everything about what you said later?" Lisa asked, cutting the steak and kidney pie in front of her.

"Everything I remember, if there's something quick you wanted to ask now?" Harry questioned taking another swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yes actually," Lisa stated, "Why did the teachers react so strangely to you being friends with the Goblins?" She asked intrigued.

"Because there hasn't been one for at least six centuries," All the first year's eyes widened. "Plus the fact that I am the youngest ever," He said taking another bite of his pie, pretending not to notice their stares. "Did any of you catch which boy was Neville Longbottom? I kinda zoned out during the sorting however I do believe he would be in Gryffindor." Harry asked after swallowing.

"That was the name of the boy with the toad; the one we shared a boat with and yes he's in Gryffindor." Hermione said from beside him, her eyes focussed on Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said standing and walking towards the Gryffindor table. All the staff members and any student who noticed watched as Harry approached the Gryffindor table. "Neville Longbottom?" He said from behind the boy causing him to jump and turn frantically.

"Ye-yes?" He said fidgeting nervously.

"I would like to over my sincerest condolences for the state of your parents," Harry said shaking the boys ever fidgeting hands as the boy and most of the students around him stared wide eyed. "I understand our parents were close friends and had circumstances had been different we would have grown up together as we are God-Brothers."

"God-what?" An older looking boy with someone who looked to be his twin sitting beside him.

"God-Brothers, Neville's mother Alice is my God-Mother whilst my mother was his." Harry said releasing the boys hand who was turning pink with embarrassment.

"Oh you've come to join the best house then, here sit with me." The red headed boy from the boat said who was opposite Neville said obviously missing the previous conversation, no doubt due to that fact he was stuffing his face.

"I'm sorry, I do believe I'm in the best house or at least the best house for me," Harry said, with a twinge of annoyance.

"You can't really mean that, you're Harry Potter you obviously belong in Gryffindor not with them Ravenclaws," The boy said, the two twins started gapping at him.

"I would rather be with 'them Ravenclaws' as you put it than with someone who disregards all sense of decency by stuffing his face with food and judges people by the house they were put in. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to my house mates now. I hope to see you around Neville." Harry said as his eyes thinned, leaving the very red faced red head and the rest of Gryffindor.

"Who does he think he is, saying that about me." The boy muttered.

"He thinks he's Harry Potter, the boy who currently has a sword attached to his hip and was giving his condolences to his God-Brother when you so rudely interrupted him. God you're stupid Ron." One of the red headed twins said.

"What? You know this is where he belongs!" Ron cried out with a mouthful of food.

"He belongs where ever he wants to belong now shut up and get back to stuffing your face ickle Ronniekins." The other twin said, using a baby voice for the last two words causing Ron to glow an ever brighter shade of red and lower his head to eat more.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Harry planted himself back down.

"Neville Longbottom's parents are in permanent St. Mungos' care after an attack on their home a week after Halloween 1981 which left had them both tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse, an unforgivable curse like the killing curse designed to bring excruciating pain to its victim." All the first years shared saddened looks between one another. "His mother is my God-Mother and mine was his before she died, leaving us as God-Brothers."

They spent a good ten minutes mostly in silence as they ate, Harry wasn't sure whether they didn't want to talk, didn't have anything to talk about, wanted to eat or didn't want to break the silence. He would have done it himself if Dumbledore had not started speaking.

The Headmaster was subtly watching Harry during his entire speech, something about rules, forests being forbidden and the third floor not that Harry paid it any heed, his gaze stayed on anything and everything but Dumbledore.

Professor Flitwick actually looked rather nervous as he approached Harry at the end of the feast and bowed his head, his letter in his hand. Harry gave the same gesture earning looks from most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Dumbledore wishes for me to accompany you to his office Mr. Potter."

"Of course Professor," Harry said standing and following the small professor over to an older looking girl.

"I will escort Mr. Potter to the Ravenclaw tower personally Miss Clearwater, you need not worry about him just take the others." The girl nodded and Professor Flitwick continued to walk out of the Great Hall. "May I have a look at your sword?" Professor Flitwick asked as he led Harry down the corridor.

Harry drew his sword and held it out to the Professor by the hilt. "I've always wanted to see one of these you know, they are the greatest things the Goblins can make and in Goblin history the best swords they have ever created have belonged to friends of the Nation." Flitwick said, swinging the sword to his left before handing the sword back to Harry, "It is a truly beautiful piece of metal work.

Harry nodded, putting the sword away before tugging on the sleeves of his robes and Hogwarts uniform. "As is the Bellator Armour and the ring," Harry said showing his Head of House the other gifts he got from the Goblin Nation.

"Yes the Goblins do make magnificent gifts." Flitwick said Harry nodded in response pulling his sleeves back down. "About Ragnoks request, have you had any duelling training prior to coming to Hogwarts or would I have to teach you from the beginning? I'm more than happy to do it either way however I would like to know where you're at."

"I have been learning duelling spells since I was five same age as when I started with a sword and have been receiving other magical tutoring since the age of seven," Harry said as he and Flitwick climbed a stair case in a large open room.

"Really that young?" Harry nodded. "Well I'll have to test you when we both have a free moment." Flitwick said, leading Harry down another corridor until they came face to face with a gargoyle. Harry held back allowing Flitwick to whisper the password without him hearing choosing to stare at the creepy looking stone art instead.

The gargoyle slid out of the way revealing a circular staircase which Harry followed Professor Flitwick up until they came to an oak door. 'This is it' Harry thought anxiously, 'Time to get me my invisibility cloak.' Harry forced the nerves that welled within him to die as he heard Dumbledore's voice, "Enter." Flitwick hadn't even managed to knock yet! Regardless when Flitwick opened the door Harry was right behind him, making it seem like he wasn't nervous in the least.

The Headmaster's office was rather large, had bookshelves on one side of the room. A large clawed-foot shaped desk in front of a window which had odd looking devices on top. Portraits were snoozing away gently on the wall close to the desk. But the most notable thing for Harry was the large red phoenix, settled upon a wooden perch in the back. Phoenixes are magical birds that one should really respect.

"Please sit," Dumbledore sat gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He said holding out a jar of said sweets. Harry was told never to take one when offered; Sirius and Remus expected something sinister to be within them, though with Albus Dumbledore they even thought his socks were a part of some crazy scheme. "I think you know why I asked you here Harry," Albus said and Harry nodded looking at the space behind the headmasters eyes. "Then you understand why I simply cannot allow you to have the sword at this school."

"I suppose I must remind you that it is millennia old rule of Hogwarts to allow me, a friend of the Goblin Nation to have my sword with me at all times within the walls of Hogwarts." Harry said, causing Dumbledore to frown.

"Yes but do you really think it's necessary? Surely you don't need to have it around the students, it is a priceless sword, I'd hate for something to happen to it." Dumbledore said obviously trying to persuade Harry out of wearing the blade, 'He wants his first victory, he wants to show he's in control' Harry thought. "Besides I don't think a matter would arrive where you would need it."

"It is my decision Headmaster and I will not be attending this school without it." Harry said feigning respect and clearly doing a good job of it.

"What if someone took it from you?" Dumbledore asked, attempting to avoid the seriousness in the boy's last statement.

"I am the only person able to untie the sheath and the sword in enchanted to only come out of the sheath for me." Harry explained removing Dumbledore's argument from the equation.

"What would you do with it when you slept?" Dumbledore said, trying to keep his argument alive.

"Put it within my trunk as I am the only one with the very unique password."Harry said, knowing he was probably the only person in the entire school who could ever open his trunk even if they knew the password.

"Very well," the Headmaster sighed sitting back in his chair.

"I must also inform you that I will be wearing this ring and my Bellator forearm guards at all times," Harry said showing the other two gifts of the Nation to the Headmaster.

"Why?" Albus questioned, trying to think of a way he could get a victory.

"Because it would be a sign of disrespect to my Goblin friends if I took them off whilst I was in the company of so many people, I am however permitted to take them off during a bath, sleep or extenuating circumstances, something schooling does not qualify for." Harry said, pulling his sleeves back over his forearm guards.

"Well Harry I do wish that you would reconsider your decision with your sword," Harry nodded though he knew he would nodded be. "May I ask what the letter was for Professor Flitwick?"

"Director Ragnok requested my assistance in the continued training of Mr. Potter and I intend to send back an accepting letter." Professor Flitwick said formally.

"What kind of training?" Dumbledore asked, the man in question was starting to get very annoyed by his lack of knowledge of these things.

"Duelling training, I was asked because I was a duelling champion and have a connection to the Goblin Nation."

"Ah well I insist on aiding, it would be a pleasure," Dumbledore said smiling, thinking that he had found a way into Harrys schedule.

"I'm afraid I must decline Headmaster," Harry said causing Dumbledore to stare at him. "My duelling training is under the request of the Goblins and I doubt they would want someone they have not been associating with for some time involved with their affairs." Dumbledore stared at the boy, he knew! He knew he was banished from Gringotts which no doubt meant he knew why!

"Oh alright then," Dumbledore said trying to hide his annoyance with disappointment, trying to end this meeting as soon as possible, "You are dismissed Mr. Potter, Filius please –"

"Actually Headmaster I have one thing to ask of you," Harry said, Dumbledore looked at him hiding his emotions well. "You are in possession of something that belonged to my father and one of my ancestors; I would appreciate it if you would give it to me."

Dumbledore frowned he knew about the invisibility cloak, he knew too much for his own good Dumbledore would have to find a way to keep the cloak. "I don't think that's something that should be in possession of a boy your age," Dumbledore said.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to demand it, it is mine by birthright and you have no right to keep it from me." Harry said firmly standing from his chair.

"Harry I am the Headmaster, you cannot make demands of me within my school." Dumbledore said, burying the majority of his anger at the boys continued defiance.

"With all due respect Headmaster, your headmaster status does not give you permission to deny me my inheritance." Harry said, discovering now that the Headmaster had deemed himself untouchable until this moment.

Try as he might Dumbledore could not find an argument he could use against him; He couldn't say he was his legal guardian because then he could reveal to Filius that he actually wasn't. He couldn't take it away on disciplinary actions because the boy had never actually been in possession of it and no doubt Harry knew that he was in possession of the Elder Wand and would take that away if he continued with his resistance. Albus Dumbledore would have to succumb to the will of an 11 year old boy.

"Very well," Dumbledore almost sneered as he walked over to the bookshelf side of the room. He pulled a wooden box off the shelf and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said as he checked the box to make sure the cloak was actually in there. "If there is nothing else Headmaster I would like to return to my house mates." Dumbledore merely nodded as he sat back down and watched the Charms Professor and 'Boy-Who-Lived' leave his office.

As soon as they left Albus let his mask drop to show the scowl on his face. Albus Dumbledore was out manoeuvred by an eleven year old boy! The boy simply knew too much for his own good and it would only be a matter of time before Filius figured out exactly what the boy meant by 'have not been associating with'. He was going to ask where Harry had been for the last decade but that plan when out the window when Harry requested Flitwick's presence because asking would mean Dumbledore didn't know and he couldn't have people knowing that that would destroy the lies he had been telling Minerva and that couldn't possibly end well.

Dumbledore was sure that the boy was undermining him deliberately, like at the Sorting Ceremony with his little hair trick and how he had avoided direct eye contact with him all day yet his eyes remained on his face.

Where ever the boy had been he was around people who knew of his methods of getting information but that's no matter Dumbledore would just have to take a different approach. Albus Dumbledore would gain control over Harry Potter, the only question is how? The boy had already destroyed the Grandfatherly approach but he couldn't seem like an enemy to the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because that would publically destroy him and he couldn't have that, he would lose too much power, power he needed for the good of everyone.

On top of that the Sorting Hat had gone against Dumbledore's wishes and placed the boy in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, now the influence of the Weasleys would be off the cards. Dumbledore would have to find something he had over the boy; he's Albus Dumbledore for crying out loud. He did not wait a decade for the boy to undermine and subtly disrespect him whilst treating him with proper etiquette.

Had Harry been undermining anyone else Dumbledore would have praised him, the boy had influence in the both the Public and Financial standing of anyone he chose to attack and obviously a good source of information. But the boy was after him, but Dumbledore had simply been in this business too long to be blackmailed and used by someone so young.

Dumbledore will not be defied by a mere boy, he would have to come at Harry harder and assert his authority over the boy. He would have to show him that Albus Dumbledore is superior, perhaps the Ministry could help in that regard. Dumbledore would gain control of the situation and show the boy who was in charge.

The smart move would probably be to get out of the game whilst he still had some pride, however that would mean swallowing his pride and admitting he was wrong and that was something Albus Dumbledore simply couldn't do.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

The journey to the Ravenclaw tower was silent, there was no-one out in the corridors and Professor Flitwick seemed to be thinking hard on something, they climbed a large circular staircase before making it to a large door with a bronze eagle head knocker yet not doorknob.

"To get into the common room you have to answer the riddle supplied by the door," Professor Flitwick explained motioning for Harry to step in front of him.

"What is so fragile it breaks at the sound of its own name?" the eagle head questioned.

Harry thought about it for a moment, the answer would have some relevance to either magic or Ravenclaw's qualities. The answer would be something logical as that is the nature of a riddle. Secrets break when you speak them, but silence breaks when you speak at all and too much noise breaks concentration which can affect your ability to study.

"Silence," Harry replied causing the eagle to nod and the door opened.

"Well done Mr. Potter, I will speak to you sometime tomorrow regarding your training." Mr. Flitwick said as Harry walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room. The Common Room was a rather comfortable looking place, with blue and bronze being the primary colours of pretty much everything. There were large windows on one side of the room, which Harry would imagine looked out onto the grounds of the school. A large fireplace with an Eagle above it currently lit bringing the common room heat and light, though candles were still hanging from the walls.

Flitwick walked away, presumably to his quarters wherever they are located within Hogwarts and Hermione walked towards Harry, who was still holding the box.

"What's that?" She asked trying to take a peek under the lid only to have Harry turn away.

"Something Dumbledore had that belonged to my father," Harry said causing Hermione to take a step back and frowned. Harry sighed and took a step closer, "I'd show you but I don't want everyone to know about it and I've have to take it completely out of the box for you to understand." Hermione reluctantly nodded, "I'll show you another time."

"Oy Harry! You wanna tell us about that little scene now?" Roger said walking towards them getting everyone's attention in the process.

"Once I get put this in my Dormitory, someone want to show me where?"Harry asked referring to his cloak but he also needed to put his trunk in there.

"I'll show you Harry," Terry said from beside Hermione and together they journeyed up the wooden steps on one side of the room and into a door on the steps that had 'First Years' written on it. "You're bed's over there but your trunk is nowhere to be found."

"That's because it's in my pocket," Harry said patting his robe pocket and walking over to the four poster bed in the corner. Looking around the room it was very similar to the common room with the blue and bronze theme, the curtains to all the beds were blue with bronze trim and the same could be said for the bedding.

Harry sat the box down on his bed before pulling out his trunk and owl cage, "Engorgio." He said as his wand had made its way to his hand seconds prior. Terry watched as both Harry's shrunken items were brought back to original size. "Go wait downstairs, I'll only be a second." Said Harry and when Terry nodded and left, he bent down to the unique lock on the trunk. $Prongslet$ He hissed in Parseltongue causing the lock to click open.

Harry whipped open his seven compartment trunk and quickly dumped the Invisibility cloak inside the fifth compartment before closing it and re-locking it. The trunk was especially made for him, each compartment had a different password and you could only get into a compartment if you knew the password to that compartment. He put the majority of his clothing in the first and second compartments as all the compartments were magically expanded giving them a lot of room. The third compartment held all of his school requirements. The fourth compartment held his spare books, quill, parchment and other miscellaneous objects. The fifth compartment was dedicated to special items; such as his two-way mirror and his invisibility cloak. The sixth compartment has a special place for him to put his sword, sheath and Bellator Armour for when he sleeps and the seventh compartment remains empty. Standing the trunk up and pushing it between his bed and the wall on the edge of the room. He placed Hedwig's cage atop of it before walking back down to the common room.

All of the first years along with Roger and some older students he didn't know where all congregated around a table in the common room sitting on different couches or the floor. "Got a seat next to Hermione Harry," Stephen said beckoning him over.

Harry did just that, walking over and jumping over the edge of the couch to the free space beside Hermione. "Harry Potter," he said holding his hand out to all those he didn't already know. It turned out Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Isobel MacDougal (Morag's older sister), Marcus Belby, Robert Hilliard and Penelope Clearwater (the last two being prefects) were going to listen to what he was going to tell them and then tell their friends.

"Right well now that we are all acquainted where do we begin?" Harry asked, leaning back on the couch beside Hermione.

"Did Dumbledore take the sword away from you?" The second year Asian girl named Cho asked.

"Does it look like he did?" Harry said taking the sword out from beneath his robes. It once again provided a light draining effect as it seemingly stole the light form the candles and even the fire to make it shine.

"Why didn't he? Everyone knows swords are considered dangerous, thus are prohibited." Marietta, Cho's best friend asked as they all stared at the sword.

Harry held the sword flat in both palms allowing the all a good look at it. "Because the founders created a rule that forbid him from doing it millennia ago."

"What rule?" Marcus, Rogers friend asked from beside him as Hermione touched the sapphire in the pummel lightly.

"A rule that states a Friend of the Goblin Nation is allowed to have their sword on them at all times, the Wizarding Community have a similar rule stating that Friends of the Nation are allowed to have their sword wherever they please," Harry said as he watched Hermione's hand touch the engraving on the hilt.

"What's a friend to the Goblin Nation and why would you what to be one? They only deal with our vaults," Robert Hilliard asked superiorly.

"A friend of the Goblin Nation is someone who has gained the respect of the Goblins and it usually gives them a lot of respect within the Magical Community as they are so rare me being the first in the last six centuries. As to why you would want to be; they make you things, they made me this sword, the ring I wear and golden forearm guards just to commemorate my induction to the Goblin Nation. Goblins value loyalty over all else and the fact that they deal with the financial side of the Magical Community is a big plus for me because if I don't like someone I can request that the Director of the Nation cancel their vault, which means they are given 24 hours to collect their personal effects before everything within their vault is claimed by Gringotts and they are barred from every setting foot on Goblin Soil again." Harry explained earning wide-eyed looks from the crowd.

"Hear that folks, don't get on his bad side," Roger joked.

"I wouldn't do it to just anyone Roger, however should any of the Death Eaters escape Azkaban or any should rise again, Gringotts will send them out that same notice." Everyone nodded; thinking that Harry Potter would most definitely be putting up a fight against Death Eaters.

"How did you become a friend of the Nation?" Stephen asked.

"By vanquishing Voldemort," Harry said simply causing the Wizard-Born's to cringe again.

"When did it happen?" Hermione asked.

"Last year, however they wanted to make me a friend since the day after Halloween but to be a friend you have to learn how to yield a sword properly, I started training when I was 5 and became good enough when I was 9 leading to my ceremony being held a few months later."

"You've been training since you were 5?" Roger asked Harry nodded, "Merlin you must really know how to use that thing."

"Well I wouldn't just have it on my hip for show know would I?" Harry said sarcastically.

"I would it's beautiful," Cho stated her eyes still looking at the sword.

"Goblins are the best metal workers in all of the Magical World, they make beautiful jewellery also however there isn't very much in Wizard hands." Harry said, before putting the sword back into it's sheath.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because Goblins only make it for themselves or Friends of the Goblin Nation and considering I'm the first in 600 years there isn't much around and any you would find would be in an old Pure-Blood family vault."

"Would they make it for someone else if you asked them too?" Padma asked, from her position on the floor.

"They'd definitely make me an engagement and wedding rings, birthday or Christmas present also but I'm not sure whether or not they'd do it just because I asked them too," Padma nodded.

"How much respect do they give you?" Roger asked looking at him sideways.

"Well Professor Flitwick is a half-goblin who lives as a wizard yet he still bowed to me before speaking to me for the first time however if I walked into Gringotts every Goblin would know I was there and would be ready to serve me. I walk around Goblin Territory freely as long as I wear this ring as it grants me access to everywhere they own, including the rather amazing underground villages they have." Harry said, holding up his right hand once more.

"Goblins live underground?" Stephen from beside Roger.

"The Ministry only allows them to own Gringotts so they have no-where else to go." Harry said knowing that it was different from country to country.

"I don't think Professor Snape likes you," Marietta commented.

"Snape doesn't like anyone!" Marcus rebutted.

"Yes but did you see the way he attacked Harry? He hasn't even been in his class yet." Marietta continued. "Is there a particular reason for that Harry?"

"My parents," Harry replied making Marietta feel like she needed to apologise.

"I-I'm sorry I-I Did-"

"Not your fault," Harry said shaking his head and looking up at them. "My parents were in the same year as Snape at Hogwarts and my mother and Snape came from the same muggle town, they grew up together. My father took a liking to mum early on in their first year and was jealous of her relationship with Snape so he and his friends pranked him regularly. Mum always stood up for Snape and it would always lead to arguments between her and Dad. In fifth year Dad pranked Snape and he got hurt, Mum took him to the hospital wing and when he woke up he berated her, calling her a 'Filthy Mudblood' thus was the end of their friendship. My father matured after that prank and in 7th year Remus Lupin who had been one of my father's closest friends since first year and was also a rather good friend of Mum convinced her to give Dad a chance. The fact that Dad had been Snape's enemy for years and become Head Boy even though he had bullied him angered Snape but the fact that Dad went on to marry the only woman he ever loved just pushed the dagger in more. So in short he hates me for the actions of my father," Harry explained.

"That's some grudge," Roger commented absent-mindedly everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but if we're done here I would like to go to bed as I have to get up early this morning," Everyone dissipated; some went to other parts of the Common Room whilst others went up to their dorms.

"Harry," Hermione said grabbing his wrist before he could start the journey up the boys staircase. "What's a Mudblood?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry sighed, "Mudblood is another term for Muggle-Born magicals it means dirty blood," Harry said watching as Hermione's face dropped.

"Why would someone say that?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet and her face down.

"Because they are racist pigs," Harry said putting his hands on either of her shoulders. "And if anyone ever has the nerve to call you something like that, they'll have to deal with me." Hermione looked up and into Harry's emerald greens eyes. He spoke with conviction and his eyes didn't falter, she knew that he was telling the truth. "But don't you worry about that, just get a good night's rest."

Hermione nodded mutely and did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him. He went rigid at first making Hermione very self-conscious that she had done the wrong thing, however it was only for a moment before she felt his arms reciprocate the embrace.

"Goodnight," Hermione said as she walked hastily for the steps, Harry just smiled.

Harry walked up to his bedroom the smile still planted on his face. He got ready for bed, placing his sheathed sword in the sixth compartment of his trunk. The sixth compartment didn't have a special password, instead Harry had to tap his Goblin ring on the lock three times, and then the trunk would open to the sixth compartment. He pulled both his Blackthorn wand and his Holly wand from the holsters and placed the Blackthorn one under his pillow and the Holly one on the bedside table. That was something he didn't like about Hogwarts, he would have to use his Holly wand when he preferred the other.

After changing into night clothes he looked around his dorm to find the majority of his dorm-mates asleep. He got up and unlocked the fifth compartment of his trunk, pulling out the two-way mirror. He close the curtains around his bed before he cast silencing charms around them and called Sirius. "Padfoot," He said.

Seconds later the faces of both Padfoot and Moony appeared in his mirror, "Hey Kiddo, how'd it go?" Sirius asked.

"I got the cloak back and got away with having my sword, which didn't please Snivellus." Sirius and Remus shared a laugh, "Everyone knows I'm a friend of the Goblin Nation however I have discovered that not many of my fellow Ravenclaws actually understood the concept."

"So the Sorting Hat was co-operative?" Remus questioned.

"It wanted to put me in Slytherin at first but after it got a full look at what I was going to do it conceded, turns out it doesn't like Dumbledore either. Dumbledore was much calmer than you had anticipated though." Harry said, wondering what Sirius and Remus would make of Dumbledore's emotions for the day.

"That's okay Prongslet, just keep denying him, he'll break eventually and then we can expose him. But for now we better let you get to bed, call earlier tomorrow and we will be able to talk for longer."

"Don't get lazy!" Remus yelled, causing Harry to praise himself for the silencing charms.

"Good-bye," Harry said, running his hand over the mirror to end the call. Harry was happy that they were happy with his progress; they didn't expect Dumbledore to submit so easily. Remus had predicted Harry having to play a few more of his cards to just manage to keep the sword and maybe something about Dumbledore's relationship with Gellert Grindelwald to get the cloak, overall today was a success but it seemed to happen to easily.

After putting the two-way mirror away Harry jumped into bed and sent an alarm on with his Blackthorn wand, making a foghorn of sorts go off within his silencing charms at 5:30 tomorrow morning giving him almost eight hours of rest before he would be up and about. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was about the Marauders Map and where he'd find it.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

Hermione Jean Granger had had an interesting introduction to Hogwarts, she had; Made her first friend, been sorted into Ravenclaw, discovered that friend is one of the biggest celebrity in her new world and lost some of her faith in books, all it one day! It was slightly over-whelming.

The magical world was so different to the Muggle world and she was struggling to understand it all. Harry Potter, her first friend was kind, smart and she'd admit it, pretty cute but above all that he was intriguing.

For starters he's Harry Potter, vanquisher of Voldemort, saviour of the magical world. Then he's got his friendship with the Goblin Nation, which Hermione didn't understand. Lisa Turpin had told her that the Potter's are one of the richest families in England. Apparently no-one knew where he had been for the last decade, which surprised her though Harry did say that he had an isolated childhood. What intrigued Hermione the most was the fact that he always seemed to be one step ahead; Hermione noticed Harry's use of Professor Flitwick and Snape's names without being introduced and he had an aura of calmness around him even when the ghosts showed up. Harry obviously had secrets but he said he would tell her what was in the box he received from Dumbledore and Hermione thought that would be her first real opportunity to gain his trust.

Hermione decided then and there that she wanted to be friends with Harry Potter for a long time to come because it was very obvious he knew what he was doing and he had told her himself that she should latch on to someone who knew about the magical world.

As she lay in her four poster bed in the girl's dormitory with a content smile on her face, somehow she knew this was just the beginning of what she would experience during her Hogwarts years; she just hoped that Harry Potter would be in involved in all her adventures.

**-The Marauders Greatest Achievement-**

**This is a long one isn't it.. Oh well!**

**I'm honestly not sure how this chapter will be received because I needed to right the first confrontations as just that, first confrontations and I don't want everyone knowing what's in store for Dumbledore or anyone else Harry plans to go after.**

**Anyway I hope this was an enjoyable chapter!**

**:D**


End file.
